


Hot For Teacher

by HeatOfTheImpala



Series: Teacher x Teacher Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Destiel series, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher!Dean, Teacher!Destiel, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Dean walks into the wrong teachers meeting and spills coffee all over Castiel’s front on the first day of school.</p><p>{All work in this series based on this post: http://deanshoodie.tumblr.com/post/148136954313/teacher-x-teacher-au}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Coffee

Dean had always hated the first day of the semester. New students, new teachers, and this year; new leadership. He had rubbed along well with their last principal, getting into his good books by introducing the annual charity dodgeball game between the teaching faculties. Unsurprisingly, the gym faculty always won, but the students enjoyed the change to watch their other teachers get taken out by them, so they always paid to watch. Rumour had it that their new Principal was a hard-ass, and Dean was not looking forward to that.

He made his way to the break room, pouring himself a coffee in an attempt to shake the post-summer slump he was in.

“Hey brother” A familiar voice followed by a slap between his shoulder blades gave him the rude awakening he needed.

“Benny” He smiled, picking up his mug and turning to him. “What’s new?”

“We all have separate rooms for briefing now” Benny replied. “Oh, and you’re in charge of it”

“What?” Dean asked, making Benny laugh as he left.

Great. He sighed and picked up his coffee. He rolled his eyes when he realised Benny didn’t actually tell him which room they were supposed to meet in, and started down the main corridor. He saw a room full of staff and what looked to be the new principal.

Pushing the door open slowly, he stepped inside. The room was full of staff, and he tried to sneak in undetected behind the rows of teachers. His plan, however, was thwarted by a waste paper basket left in what he had assumed was an empty space. With little grace, he stumbled over, falling head first and dropping his coffee mug on his way. The room went silent, and Dean debated for a moment whether it was best to get up quickly or just let the embarrassment kill him. He decided on the former, almost jumping to his feet and apologising to everyone in a mumble as he looked around for his mug.

He felt his stomach drop when he looked up, meeting bright blue eyes, emphasised further by bright red cheeks. The man’s shirt was (or had been) white, but was now half covered in coffee. Dean thought he couldn’t have got more of the mug on him if he tried.

“I am so sorry” He said quickly.

“Mr Winchester” A harsh female voice interrupted. “If you’re finished causing a scene you can take Mr Novak to your own faculty and find him a suitable replacement for the shirt you ruined. And while you’re at it, I believe the rest of your team are waiting in the sports hall, which is where you should have been”

Dean almost winced, wishing now that he’d stuck with his _letting himself die of embarrassment_ plan. It seemed preferable to this.

“Yes, Ma’am” Dean mumbled nodding quickly and just hoping that the other guy would follow him. He turned on his heel as he got to the P.E. corridor, seeing the other man behind him stop quickly and meet his eyes again. “Sorry, again”

“I don’t need your apology; I need a new shirt” The man replied bluntly.

“Shirt, right” Dean nodded, leading him to the locker rooms and pulling out one of the white gym shirts.

“You’re going to make me wear a gym uniform?” Novak questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Well it’s all we have… this being the gym department and all” Dean replied slowly.

“Hilarious” Novak stated dryly, practically snatching the shirt from him.

“Look man I’m trying to make the best out of a bad situation” Dean defended, earning a cold glare from him.

“There wouldn’t be a bad situation if you watched where you were going” He replied after a moment, starting to take off his tie. “Now I have to wear this on my first day”

Dean sighed softly. “I’m sorry. Look, give me your shirt, I’ll take it to get cleaned and bring it back yeah?”

Novak eyed him for a second before nodding. “Deal” He replied, unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean averted his eyes, party out of politeness, and partly because this guy was hot as hell and this was starting to play out like the beginning of a low budget porno. The last thing he needed was to creep him out by staring.

He looked up when the other man cleared his throat, holding out his damp shirt. Dean accepted it, trying not to wince at the feeling of the now cooling coffee on it.

“I’ll have it back to you by the end of first period” He promised, taking his tie too.

“I expect nothing less” Novak nodded, opening the door to leave and then looking him over. “Could’ve been worse I guess, at least you didn’t spill much on my trousers” He nodded to Dean’s shorts before leaving.

Dean frowned, looking down at his own attire. “These shorts are cool” He mumbled, dumping the shirt in his locker to head to his briefing.

~

He showed up at Novaks door at break, knocking despite it being open and coming in.

“You’re late” The other man commented. “But at least you got the right room this time”

“Thanks… I think” Dean frowned a little, coming over. “I got your stuff dry cleaned”

Novak nodded and stood up, accepting his shirt and tie with a slight smile. “Thank you. And I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning. I wanted to make a good first impression to my faculty and the incident did not help with that”

“If it helps, I think we were both embarrassed in front of your faculty today” Dean smiled a little too.

“Yes I suppose so” The other man let out a soft laugh, and Dean ignored the little flip that his stomach did at the noise. “I’ll pay you back for this” He offered, reaching for his wallet.

“No need, it’s on me” Dean replied quickly, offering out his hand. “Dean Winchester, I don’t think I actually introduced myself properly this morning”

“It’s nice to meet you Dean” The other man nodded, shaking his hand.

“You um… You’re not telling me your name?” Dean noted.

The other man smirked, taking his hand back. “Make it to the end of the week without embarrassing us again and I will”

“Y’know I can just check the break room, right?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“True, but I think cheating is considered unsportsman-like” Novak replied. “What kind of example would that be?”

“Oh, so we’re playing a game now?” Dean asked, scoffing.

“You’re a gym teacher, I thought you’d appreciate it” The other man smirked.

“Alright fine, deal” Dean nodded. “What do I get if I win?”

“If you figure out my name before the end of the week, I’ll buy you coffee every morning for a week”

“Deal” Dean nodded, shaking his hand again before turning to leave.

“Have a good day, Dean” The other man smirked.

Somehow, Dean didn’t think new leadership was going to be his only problem this year.


	2. What's My Name

“Son of a-” Dean cursed under his breath.

“What’s up, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked, laid across the couch in their office and pulling the lollipop out of his mouth for long enough to ask his question.

“I thought I told you we couldn’t eat in here” Dean mumbled back dejectedly, rolling his eyes.

The new rules for staff were in place, meaning Dean now had to share his office and only use the Gym department break room, which (unlike the English department) did not have a state of the art coffee maker. Between his new desk buddy, his coffee deprivation, and his stupid bet with Novak he was a little short tempered at the moment.

“And I thought you told lover boy that you could guess his name” Gabriel teased back, raising his eyebrow as he looked at him again.

“Stop calling him that, he doesn’t even like me”

“But you like him?”

“What? No- Shut up” Dean mumbled back, cursing himself for how much he sounded like a teenage girl. “Why isn’t his name listed in the staff register?” He changed the subject.

“Oh, you can ask for just your first initial to be listed” Gabriel hummed. “I bet it’s something stupid”

“Your name isn’t on here either” Dean pointed out.

“Uh huh” Gabe replied, standing up and walking over, pointing to his name on the screen.

“Wait… you guys have the same last name” Dean narrowed his eyes as Gabriel rolled his.

“Give it a minute”

“So you’ve been watching me struggle all morning and you didn’t think to mention that you knew?”

“It was fun” Gabriel chuckled. “Besides, I’d rather not help you get into my little brothers pants”

“I’m not trying to-” Dean stopped when he noticed Gabriel’s sceptical expression. “Shut up” He muttered again, locking his computer and leaving.

~

Dean very quickly decided that he hated his new principal. Not only did the changes in rules mean that now teachers who weren’t teaching lessons had to do mandatory hall duty, but he was sure that she’d set up the shifts just to spite him.

“Why are we even watching the math corridor?” He muttered dejectedly.

“We’re watching the hall, no teaching the subject don’t worry” Novak replied, standing across the hall from him and leaning against the wall.

“You didn’t tell me Gabriel was your brother” Dean said after a moment.

“Of the two conversations we’ve had I don’t think my family was relevant in either of them” The other man pointed out, making Dean blush a little.

“I guess” He replied after a moment. “So I guess you got the brains, huh?”

“Gabriel is very intelligent; he just chose not to show that academically” Novak replied.

“Right… I didn’t mean-”

One of the classroom doors opened and a teacher stuck their head out, shushing them.

“Sorry” Dean answered for them.

Novak seemed more than content to stand in silence for the rest of the period.

~

When the final bell rang on Friday, Dean sighed dejectedly. He was no closer to figuring out Novak’s name, and Gabriel had been no use whatsoever. He made his way to Novaks room, dragging his feet a little. The sly smirk that greeted him was enough to make him want to turn back.

“You figured it out yet?”

“No” Dean muttered, fiddling with his car keys in his pocket. “Guess this means you win, go ahead and gloat”

“I’m above that, Dean” Novak replied, although Dean was sure he used his first name deliberately.

He was just about to reply when the keys fumbled from his pocket. Cursing, he bent down quickly to pick them up when something caught his eye. Standing up, he smirked back at Novak.

“Will that be all?” The other man asked.

“Yeah sure” Dean nodded, spinning his keys on his finger. “See you next week, Castiel”

The other man’s face dropped a little and he stared at him. “How did you-?”

“Next time you’re trying to hide your name from someone, don’t leave a star bucks cup in your trash, huh?” Dean grinned, turning to leave.

He waited until he was out at his car before he let out an obnoxiously loud cheer.


	3. Hard To Dodge

“Thank you, sweetheart” Dean grinned when he received his first coffee from Cas.

Cas gave a tight smile, putting the cup down hard enough that some splashed up out of the lid. Dean noted that it was a Starbucks cup, and gave him credit for not scrimping on their bet. He chuckled a little when he saw ‘Ass’ written on the side of it.

“Nice, I thought Gabriel was the immature one” Dean teased.

“Guess some of it rubbed off” Cas replied, wiping his hand against his slacks.

“I guess so, but y’know if you have forgotten my name we could always make another bet”

“Oh my God” Gabriel groaned before anyone could say anything else. He took the magazine off his face, actually sitting up in his chair for the first time to Dean’s recollection. “Will you two just kiss already? All this flirting is getting gross”

“What? This isn’t-” Dean tried to protest, but he wasn’t that good of a liar. Of course he found Cas attractive, especially with his cheeks and the tips of his ears pink like they were now.

“I’ll see you fourth period” He nodded to Dean. “Feel free to beat my brother up before then”

“I’ll keep it in mind” Dean replied, smiling a little wider when he noticed that Cas had actually smiled at that.

“So do you want me to ask him out for you or are you going to do it yourself?” Gabriel asked, and Dean threw his coffee lid at him.

~

Dean couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised when the new principal agreed to let him hold the charity dodgeball game. Almost as surprised as he was when Cas volunteered to lead the team of non-gym teachers. He made his way to the gym hall first thing on Friday, finding Cas and a few other teachers already inside.

His eyes widened a little, and he was sure the entire hall probably heard him swallow. Cas was wearing shorts, about as tight as his own, along with a tank top. Dean was sure he was doing this on purpose.

He turned after a moment, bounding over and handing Dean a thermos with a knowing smirk.

“Didn’t think I’d miss a day did you?” He asked, but Dean was too distracted to hear him. His tank top was tight against his body, that Dean was now realising was anything but as nerdy as he’d first imagined. He was certain he caught a glimpse of a tattoo as he handed the flask over through his slit sleeves but he couldn’t be sure.

“What I uh- Have you played before?” Dean asked, blushing a little.

“I did attend high school Dean” Cas pointed out, laughing. “And I also grew up with three brothers”

“Right- yeah” Dean nodded, feeling far too flustered for this conversation right now. Or for anything in all honesty.

It occurred to him that maybe that was just Cas’ plan, and straightened up a little. He had a title to defend. And no chiselled History teacher could take that away from him. He cleared his throat, nodding a little. “Good luck” He told Cas before heading over to the other gym teachers to start warming up.

He didn’t notice he was staring again until Gabriel smacked the back of his head.

“If you could ogle my brother’s ass in your free time, I would appreciate it” He told him.

“I wasn’t” Dean lied. It really wasn’t his fault. He was sure Cas was stretching like that on purpose. Especially when he caught him glancing through his legs and smirking when he was bent over.

“Clearly” Gabe rolled his eyes. “I’m serious man, ask him out after this”

“Fine- I mean, maybe” Dean replied. “He doesn’t like me”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again, pulling Dean over to the front of the group. “C’mon, motivate us”

“Umm…” Dean glanced a little past his team to where Cas was stood talking to his own. They made eye contact for a second, before the other man smirked and pulled on a blue sweatband. Dean scoffed, adjusting his own red one as if in challenge. “Let’s kick some other teachers’ asses” He said simply, looking back at his team who laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

Once they were in position, Dean saw that he wasn’t the only one appreciating Cas’ outfit. His eyes narrowed when he saw Balthazar, one of the maths teachers, checking him out. At least he’d already decided on his first target. A few whistles from the crowd of students caught his attention too, and he tried to quiet the possessiveness inside him over this man that wasn’t even interested in him.

“May the best man win” Cas smiled, standing face to face with Dean at the centre of the court. There was something teasing in his tone, and Dean couldn’t help but think back to Gabriel’s earlier comment about them flirting.

“Don’t worry, I intend to” Dean replied, smirking a little when his team cheered. He held his ball under his arm as they both took a step back, and he blew his whistle a moment later. The students cheered illegibly, and Dean locked his eyes on Balthazar. He threw his ball with purpose, watching as it hit him hard in the shoulder and grinning.

He ducked to dodge a ball from Cas, raising his eyebrow a little when he righted himself again. “And here I thought we were friends” He teased, dodging another as Cas chuckled back.

“No friends in the game, sweetheart” Cas replied, and Dean had to move quickly to avoid the ball that almost hit him in the face while he was distracted by Cas’ pet name.

“Winchester, snap out of it” Benny shouted, and Dean did just that, running over to retrieve a ball from the ones that had been thrown and taking out another teacher from the opposing side.

Cas turned out to be the best non-gym teacher at dodgeball, quickly becoming the only member of his team still standing. Dean grinned, standing with Benny and Gabriel and holding a ball in his hand. He was sure they had this, three of them against one of Cas.

In a second, Cas had thrown another ball; hitting Benny square in the chest. In the instant that followed, he caught another ball thrown by one of the team mates, and bowled it at Gabriel, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Shit” Gabriel muttered, rubbing his shoulder before patting Dean’s back. “Good luck buddy, try and vent all of that sexual frustration”

“Shut up” Dean mumbled back, still a little in awe of the man who stood at the other side of the court, smirking at him.

There was only one ball allowed in pay in the final two. Given that Dean usually took out all of the non-gym team before they ever got to this point, this was new. Benny placed the ball on the centre line, holding his whistle in his mouth as Dean and Cas stood opposite each other.

The students cheered for either side, most betting on Dean to be the winner as was the outcome every year. Dean himself, wasn’t so sure anymore. If Cas could take Benny down, he was sure he could do the same to him.

He jumped when the whistle sounded, running and snatching the ball a second before Cas managed to. Grinning to himself, he threw it hard from his shoulder at him. Cas jumped impossibly high, avoiding the ball and running to catch it. Dean was taken aback, stunned that he’d managed to avoid his best throw.

A mere second later he tried to duck under Cas’ throw, failing and falling backward when the ball hit him square in the stomach. He lay stunned for a moment, hearing the chaos around him as if he was under water as he took in what had happened.

He accepted Benny’s hand when he came over, pulling him to his feet. “What happened, brother?”

“We lost” Dean replied simply, unsure of how else to put it.  

When he looked over to Cas’ team, he saw Balthazar’s arm around his shoulder; and he was sure the ache in his stomach wasn’t just from the ball.


	4. Deck The Halls

Dean sulked for a whole week after the game. His title was lost, and worse still; he’d heard rumours that Cas and Balthazar had gone for coffee after their victory. To add to that, the new principal had assured him that the only reason she was allowing the dodgeball tradition to continue was because of the charitable profits, and that she thought he and his team behaved like children.

“Hey, cheer up” Gabriel told him as he came in the following Friday morning, throwing a flyer at him. “We’re on the committee, boss’ orders”

“No way” Dean mumbled, looking at it. “I don’t do office Christmas parties”

“C’mon it’ll be fun, it’s the only one that happening like three weeks before all the others” Gabe grinned. “And, I know a certain brother of mine who gets very handsy when he’s drunk”

Dean rolled his eyes, sitting up. “Oh great, so I should come along to watch him feel Balthazar ass face up?”

Gabe chuckled a little, taking the flyer back. “Jealousy is not a good look on you Dean-o”

“I’m not jealous” Dean replied. “Besides, there’s a rule against alcohol at the party”

“Ew, how are we even still calling it a party then?” Gabriel frowned in disgust.

“Exactly, I prefer my Christmas parties at a real bar where none of my co-workers can see me singing Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing” Dean replied.

Gabriel chuckled a little. “C’mon man, we can make it fun. You know the boss, she won’t stick around too late, then we can make sure we’re the favourite faculty all next year”

“Is that what this is about?” Dean chuckled. “The other teachers liking you?”

“Namely the hot Spanish teacher” Gabriel agreed. “But don’t act like you wouldn’t be up for earning a few brownie points with Cassie”

Dean scoffed a little, rolling his eyes but didn’t argue.

“Oh, if you’re gonna go for it with him I have some advice” Gabriel said as they got up to leave when the bell sounded.

“Yeah?” Dean replied.

“Don’t call him Cassie” Gabe chuckled.

~

“Have you been avoiding me?”

The question catches Dean off guard as he stands opposite Cas in silence, the same as their usual hall monitoring routine.

“What?”

“It seems like you’ve been avoiding me” Cas replied. “Balth and I came to sit with you at lunch the other day and you just left”

Dean cringed internally at the nickname, but managed to keep his expression neutral. That was true. He’d only gone into the cafeteria in the first place because it was Wednesday and they were serving pie. And he couldn’t even enjoy that, having to throw half of it away in his desperation not to have to sit and watch Cas cuddle up to that slime ball.

“Coincidence” Dean replied. “Are you coming to the Christmas party?” He asked, since Cas looked like he had more questions and he wanted to change the subject.

“I’m not sure” He replied after a moment. “I don’t know if any of my friends will be there”

“Balth not going?” Dean asked, saying his name with slightly more aggression than he intended.

“No, he has plans to go visit family” Cas replied, seemingly unphased by Dean’s tone.

It was another half hour, just before the bell rang to indicate the start of lunch that Cas spoke again.

“I’m not dating Balthazar” He stated, again leaving Dean at a loss.

“I didn’t ask” He replied.

“I know” Cas nodded, pushing himself off the wall. “Just thought you should know” He added, leaving when the bell rang a mere second later.

~

_‘Just thought you should know’_

The words looped in Dean’s mind like an endless torment as he helped Gabriel with the plans for the party.

“Hey do you uh, do you know if Cas is coming to the party?” He asked after a moment, trying to appear nonchalant.

Gabriel grinned teasingly anyway. “Why? Are you coming if he is?”

“Not only if he is” Dean lied. “I wanna see how all this crap turns out”

“Sure” Gabe chuckled. “Well I know he went shopping for a new shirt last weekend, and he doesn’t do that for just anything”

Dean nodded and shook his head fondly. “New shirt, he’s such a dork” He mumbled.

“I’m going to assume that’s an affectionate pet name and not beat you up” Gabriel replied a moment later.

~

Dean had to admit, the party looked good. He still maintained that he was only here to see if everyone enjoyed themselves at the party he’d helped plan, but he knew that he would be disappointed if Cas didn’t turn up.  He pushed himself off the wall when he saw him come in, red solo cup in his hand. Maybe it was that, or the nervous butterflies in his stomach, but he felt every bit a teenager again.

Cas was wearing a white shirt, open at his neck and a lighter fabric than the ones he usually wore, with a pair of dark jeans. Dean swallowed again, taking a drink and pretending to look around when he saw him coming over.

“Mr Winchester, I almost didn’t recognize you without your legs on display” He greeted and Dean had to look down at himself for a second before he realized what he meant. HE himself was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, his usual off work attire.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that was a dig at my shorts” Dean replied, acting more confident than he felt. From how close Cas was he could see that the top four buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, and Dean’s mind was working in overdrive filling in the blanks on what the rest of his body would look like from the glimpse of tanned chest he could see.

“Never, not everyone could pull them off” Cas chuckled softly, breaking his concentration. “What’re you drinking?”

“Uh- punch. Non-alcoholic, of course” He replied, nodding over to the bowl.

“Of course, wouldn’t want to be a bad influence on all those kids who aren’t here” Cas smiled a little.

Dean chuckled a little at that before nodding. “Sure you haven’t already been drinking? You’re being awfully friendly”

“I guess it’s the holiday spirit” Cas chuckled back. “I’m gonna get a drink, see you, Dean”

Dean smiled and nodded, lifting his cup a little in acknowledgment. He smiled a little more when he’d left, watching Cas go and talk to some other teachers when he had a drink.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies” Gabriel told him, making him roll his eyes.

“You sure know how to ruin a moment” Dean replied, taking a drink of his punch.

“Oh, so there was a moment?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up” Dean mumbled, a little unsure himself. “You think when we put Benny in charge of punch he actually just put out a giant bowl of kool aid?”

“Mm, almost definitely” Gabriel nodded. “But don’t worry, I have a plan”

“Why do I already not like the sound of this?”

“C’mon Deano, it’s not a real party until Cassie gets drunk trust me” Gabe replied.

“So what? We’re gonna spike his drink?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“No, we’re gonna spike everyone’s drink” Gabriel grinned, lifting his shirt to show dean his hip flask.

“That really doesn’t make it better” Dean rolled his eyes, following him anyway.

~

Gabriel spiked one bowl of punch, warning anyone who came to the table as Dean had instructed. The last thing they needed was to get fired for forcing alcohol on their colleagues. He was just in the middle of watching Gabriel hit it off with the ‘hot Spanish teacher’ he’d been talking about when Cas came back over.

“Which bowl have you been drinking out of?” Cas grinned a little.

“Bit of both” Dean replied. “I don’t think I need to ask you the same” He chuckled. Cas was swaying a little as he stood, a dopey smile on his face the whole while.

 

“That obvious?” He smiled, moving his hand to fix Dean’s collar and then leaving it there.

“I don’t think you’ve ever been this nice to me” Dean pointed out, blushing a little when Cas started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Well y’know, drunk minds sober thoughts and all that” Cas smiled, holding him gently by his shirt.

“Oh, so you do like me?” Dean smiled, trying to hide his excitement.

“Depends, will that fuel your ego?” Cas chuckled, pausing for a second as he looked at him. His dopey expression turned to a slight frown. “Are you jealous of Balthazar?”

“What? Why would I be?” Dean asked, deliberately not answering the question.

“Because you thought we were dating” Cas replied simply.

“You think I’m jealous of someone dating you?” Dean asked.

“Aren’t you?” Cas replied. “What if I told you he kissed me after the dodgeball game?” He added after a moment when Dean didn’t reply.

Deans' fists clenched a little but he tried his best to keep his expression neutral. “Then I’d hope you told him where to go, that guy’s a creep”

Cas chuckled a little. “Maybe, but he made the move” He told him. “We’d never get anywhere if people didn’t make the move”

Dean looked up at him, seeing Cas already staring at his lips and feeling his heart beating twice as fast all of a sudden. “I-” He started, almost subconsciously leaning in.

“Dean, we have a situation” Gabriel announced loudly, by his side all of a sudden.

“What?” Dean blinked, stepping away from Cas a little to look at him. He was sure he heard Cas groan quietly, and he was glad he wasn’t the only one who thought Gabriel had just interrupted a moment.

“Naomi’s here” Gabriel told him, nodding to the punch bowls where their boss was stood, looking around at the party.

“Ok, we’re fine as long as she- fuck” Dean cursed as she started going for a cup from Gabriel’s bowl.

This night was not going to any kind of plan.

~

“Y’know, I think she might actually be a seasoned alcoholic” Gabriel commented when Naomi went for her third cup that night. “She clearly hasn’t even noticed”

“She’s not stupid Gabriel, of course she’s noticed” Cas replied.

The four of them sat in the corner of the gym together; Gabriel, Cas, Dean and the Spanish teacher they had now learned was called Kali.

“I don’t believe she wouldn’t have said anything” Dean pointed out. “But hey maybe it’s the holiday spirit, worked for Cas”

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad before” Cas replied. “I’m fun”

“Mm, fun like a heart attack” Gabriel replied, making Dean laugh and Cas punch his brother in the shoulder.

“I think you’re fun” Kali smiled.

“See?” Cas smiled back.

“She only met you tonight, that doesn’t count” Gabriel replied.

“Mm, if we’re just going on tonight she probably thinks you have good fashion sense too” Cas replied. “Hey, Gabe, whose shirt is that?”

“You’re not too big for me to kick your ass Cassie” Gabriel replied, making them all laugh.

“Guys, situation” Dean nodded, seeing Naomi approach the other side of the hall where the math teachers were setting up Karaoke.

“Oh wait she’s not going to-” Gabriel was cut off by loud music and Naomi starting to sing along a few moments later. “Apparently, she is”

“We can’t get fired for embarrassing her, right?” Dean chuckled as the other teachers cheered and sang along.

“Not if we leave now and act like we were never here” Gabe suggested, taking Kali’s hand as the four of them left through the fire escape.

“That was the weirdest party I’ve ever been to” Cas chuckled.

“I’m sure you had a lot to choose from Cassie” Gabriel teased back.

“Shut up” Cas mumbled, moving a little closer to Dean. “It’s cold” He said quietly to him.

Dean took the canvas jacket he had over his arm, wrapping it around Cas’ shoulders. He was warm enough from all his nervous energy, and the amount that he’d drunk. “Better?” He asked, and Cas smiled to him in response.

Gabriel called a cab for them as they walked, turning to wiggle his eyebrows at Dean when he saw him and Cas walking together. Dean just rolled his eyes, letting Cas lean on him a little as they waited.

It turned out Gabriel wasn’t lying about Cas being a handsy drunk. As soon as they piled into the back of the cab, Cas was almost sat in his lap, laying his head against his shoulder. Dean smiled a little, putting his hand on his knee.

“Buy me dinner first Winchester” Cas smiled a little, putting his hand over Dean’s and practically making his heart stop.

“If you can still remember this tomorrow then I will” Dean replied, letting Cas play with his fingers.

“Deal” Cas smiled.

Dean felt a warmth in his stomach, hoping for the first time that they hit every red light on the way home.


	5. Making Moves

Dean was glad he didn’t drink too much. And not only because because he could still remember the feeling of holding Cas’ hand in the back of the cab until he’d fallen asleep more clearly than he was sure he would be able to if he’d given in to Gabriel’s offer of more drinks. He was glad that after the few hours of sleep he’d had, he felt sober enough to drive himself back to the school and collect his things for the start of Christmas vacation. Thankfully, one of the other faculties had been given clean up duty for the party.

The drive there was short, but made worse by the usually glorious rumbling of his car’s engine. He pulled up close to the entrance and made his way to his office, grabbing the few personal effects he usually brought to work with him.

“I underestimated you Dean-o” Gabriel commented, making him jump as he turned to face him. “I thought for sure you’d be crawling in this morning”

Dean chuckled a little. “I could say the same to you, did you take Kali out for more drinks after I left?”

“Of course, I’m a gentleman like that” Gabe smiled, grabbing a jar of lollipops from under his desk and wincing a little.

“Sore head?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes at the jar. He knew he must have had some kind of secret stash.

“Sore back” Gabe replied. “I slept on Kali’s couch after I walked her home” He explained.

“How chivalrous” Dean chuckled.

“Uh huh, take notes for your first date with my brother”

“What makes you think there’s going to be a first date?”

“Oh my God” Gabriel practically groaned. “You two were basically eye fucking each other all night, if you don’t go for it soon I’m going to smush your faces together”

“Were not” Dean objected, going quiet again when he saw Gabriel’s serious expression. “Alright fine. I’ll ask him out for coffee when the semester starts again”

“No, you’ll go to his classroom now and ask him out for dinner” Gabriel replied seriously. “Take him for burgers, they’re his favourite and walk him home after there’s a gang of kids that hang around his apartment block”

Deans heart skipped a little when he realised Cas was here. He’d been counting on not seeing him again until after the holidays, when hopefully they’d either talk about last night, or continue like it never happened.

“Right” He nodded after a moment, grabbing his things together again.

“Oh, and if I hear that you tried anything with him I won’t hesitate to cut your balls off” Gabriel told him with the same seriousness as he’d instructed him to ask Cas out before.

“Understood” Dean nodded, making his way past Gabriel and down to Cas’ classroom. He was on the verge of turning around again when he heard a thud from inside, followed by Cas cursing softly. When he came inside he could see that he’d knocked a pile of books over and was crouched to pick them up.

“Need a hand?” He offered, only realising when Cas looked startled that there was probably a better way to announce his arrival. “Sorry, I- didn’t mean to scare you” He blushed a little, putting his things down and getting down with him to pick up the books.

“No, it’s okay” Cas replied, making a pile of them as he picked them up. “Just didn’t expect to see you here”

Dean nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. He practised in his mind, thinking of a way he could make the two of them going out to dinner together sound as nonchalant as possible.

“About last night-” Cas started, stopping what he was doing to look at Dean.

“Oh, don’t worry about it- it’s forgotten” Dean replied, a little too quickly. He’d heard that tone before, and he knew there could only be a rejection waiting at the end of Cas’ sentence.

“Oh” Cas replied, sounding disheartened. He started stacking the books again, not saying anything more.

 _Shit_.

Dean cursed himself. Not only was Gabriel going to kill him for not asking Cas out, but now he might have just ruined their chances all together. “Hey- Cas I didn’t mean-” He stopped when he felt Cas’ hand on his again, on top of the book he’d reached for.

If his mind wasn’t working in complete overdrive at the moment, he probably would’ve scoffed at the cliché.

Without another thought, he leaned closer. Cas’ eyes were tired when he met them with his own, before his gaze flickered to his lips.

“Y’know uh- someone told me last night that you never get anywhere unless you make the move” Dean said quietly, meeting his hopeful eyes.

“Maybe we should go for it then” Cas replied just as quietly.

In a second, Dean closed the distance, cupping Cas’ face with one of his hands and pressing his lips firmly against the other mans. With a soft noise, Cas relaxed into the kiss, his hand squeezing Deans gently as he parted his lips just enough to let Dean’s tongue clash with his own.

Cas was the first to pull back, panting softly and meeting Dean’s eyes again.

“Would you uh- dinner, tonight?” Dean attempted to ask, licking his bottom lip as he tried to regain a hold of his senses.

“I would love to go to dinner with you Dean” Cas chuckled softly. “You remember where to pick me up from?”

Dean nodded quickly. “I walked you to your door, remember?” He chuckled, smiling a little wider at the blush that spread quickly over Cas’ features.

“Chivalrous” He smiled a little shyly after a moment.

“More where that came from” Dean promised, not letting Cas reply as he leaned in to kiss him again. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.


	6. High School Sweetheart

“I didn’t know if you liked roses” Dean lied when he presented the flowers to Cas.

He’d spent the last few hours in constant contact with Gabriel, checking he was doing everything right by Cas. Mainly because he really liked him, but partly out of fear for his balls; he was going to give Cas the best first date ever. When they’d come up for air for long enough, they’d agreed on going to dinner that same night, and Dean had spent every minute since their agreement trying to choreograph the perfect date for them.

“They’re perfect, thank you Dean” Cas smiled fondly, taking the bouquet from him and hiding a blush behind it. “Would you like to come in? I’ll put these in some water”

Dean stepped inside, wiping his feet and then deciding on taking his shoes off altogether when Cas disappeared around the corner. He walked a little further inside, curious to see what his place looked like. He didn’t know why he’d expected anything different when he saw the place, modern and minimalistic with maps and pictures adorning the walls. Dean took a second to be thankful Cas hadn’t wanted to meet at his place, the stereotypical bachelor pad that it was.

Cas was dressed just as nicely as ever, white shirt and slacks with a bright blue tie. Dean himself had even put on a suit, but he’d drawn the line at wearing a tie to go out for burgers. Cas however always seemed to be able to pull it off.

“Nice place” He commented when Cas same back, his blush fading a little.

“Thank you, I tidied up” The other man smiled back a little.

“I did the same with my car” Dean smiled. “You should find minimal pre-work twinky bars on the floor now”

Cas chuckled a little, shaking his head fondly. “I’m impressed” He smiled.

“Uh huh, be sure to tell your brother that I treat you right” Dean replied.

“So I see he already talked to you huh?” Cas chuckled, grabbing his shoes.

Dean pulled his on too, nodding. “He do that a lot?”

“Every time I go on a date” Cas rolled his eyes. “Did he threaten to skin you?”

“No, not quite” Dean chuckled a little. “Just uh- that he would cut my balls off if I tried anything”

Cas smirked a little, his eyes flicking over Dean’s body quickly. “You better not try anything then” He replied, taking his keys and Dean’s hand as they left. “Because that would be a shame”

~

“Oh, Dean was right you are cute” Jo grinned when they walked into the Roadhouse.

“Hey, remember when we talked about acting like you don’t know me?” Dean replied, shooting her a glance as he sat down at the bar with Cas.

“Mm, but this is more fun” She grinned back, offering her hand out to Cas. “I’m Jo, Dean’s little sister”

“She’s also a compulsive liar” Dean added. “And you wish you were my little sister”

“So you mean you didn’t say I was cute?” Cas teased, raising his eyebrow to him.

“I’ll leave that one to you Dean” Jo chuckled as she went out back again.

“Sorry, I didn’t think she was gonna do that on the first date, I did tell her-” Dean paused when Cas started laughing quietly, shaking his head.

“It’s fine Dean” He smiled. “I have to say, this is the first, first date I’ve been on where the guy’s introduced me to his family”

“Don’t say I’m not original” Dean chuckled a little. “You want a beer?”

“As long as you promise not to get me drunk again” Cas smiled back.

“Got us here didn’t it?” He smiled. “And that depends, are you always that nice when you’re drunk or was that just a momentary lapse?”

“Guess you’ll have to wait and find out” Cas winked, ordering two beers for them when Jo came back.

~

“So I have to ask” Dean started once he’d finished his first beer.

“Shoot” Cas smiled. They’d only got through a beer each, too busy talking between themselves and Jo, who Cas was getting along surprisingly well with.

“Did you kiss Balthazar back?” Dean asked. He’d been wanting to ask ever since Cas told him, but he figured now was as good a time as any.

“If I say yes would you beat him up for me?” Cas teased.

“Maybe” Dean smiled. “He already knows how hard I can throw a ball”

Cas laughed a little and shook his head. “I didn’t kiss him back” He replied softly.

“Oh” Dean nodded. “Can I ask why?”

“Didn’t you already say that he was a creeper?” Cas chuckled.

“Yeah, but you seemed to like him” Dean replied.

“Not like that” Cas replied. “Besides, I was interested in someone else at the time”

Dean smiled, his cheeks turning a little pink at that. “Cute” He mumbled.

“Uh huh” Cas smiled. “But he said he wasn’t interested, so I came out with you instead”

“Hey” Dean nudged him, making him laugh. “You gotta be nice to me, I’m buying you burgers”

“I don’t gotta” Cas grinned. “This is only our first date, remember?”

“What, you have a three date rule or something?” Dean asked.

“Before I’m nice to my dates?” Cas chuckled. “No, I think they’d find that a bit odd”

“You knew what I meant” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled a little and paused. “Do you have a rule?”

“Nope” Dean replied. “But I like to know my dates boundaries and stick to them, I’m a gentleman like that”

Cas scoffed a little. “Sure” He smiled.

“I’m serious” Dean smiled. “What should I know?”

“Mm” Cas hummed, finishing off his beer. “I like to see my dates’ apartment as well as my own”

“Okay, we can go to my apartment for drinks after this?” He offered.

Cas nodded. “I don’t like to rush things” He told him.

Dean nodded back. “Understood. And I’m serious about not trying anything unless you want to”

“How nice of you” Cas chuckled a little. “Oh, and I do have a rule” He added.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“No sex for ten dates” Cas replied.

“Burgers coming through” Jo hummed, putting the sliders down between them and giving Dean a second to compose himself.

Ten dates.

Cas really was trying to kill him.

~

“Would you like to come inside for a drink?” Cas asked when they reached his door.

Dean had parked his car close enough to his apartment complex that he could probably see into his living room, but had still insisted on walking him to his door. They’d stayed out at the roadhouse until almost midnight, and he wanted to see to it that Cas crossed the six feet of darkness safely.

“I really shouldn’t, you see I’m trying this whole new gentleman thing” Dean replied, leaning against the door frame as he considered it.

“Really? I’m glad you mentioned it because I wouldn’t have noticed” Cas teased back.

“Hey, short of giving you my coat I think I’ve done pretty well” Dean chuckled, blushing a little when Cas gave him a warm smile.

“Mm, I’ll be sure to tell Gabriel I was freezing all evening”

“You wouldn’t”

“How do you figure that?”

“Because you can’t date me anymore if your brother mutilates me”

“Oh so you think I’m that desperate for a second date huh?” Cas teased again, tongue poking between his teeth a little and making Dean’s eyes flit to his mouth briefly.

“I’d like to think so” He replied a little more seriously. “I’d also like to think that I’m not the only one who really thinks we should kiss right now”

Cas gave another warm smile, placing his hand against Dean’s chest gently to kiss him. Dean leaned naturally into the kiss until he felt Cas flush against him, wrapping a hand around his waist.

“Still don’t want a drink?” Cas asked quietly when they pulled away.

“I don’t think my will power could take it sweetheart” Dean smiled back softly, looking at Cas’ flushed cheeks.

“Sweetheart? Is this part of the gentleman thing?” Cas chuckled softly, stroking a hand gently down his tie.

“Depends, do you like it?”

“Mm, I can live with it”

Dean smiled softly, kissing his cheek before straightening up again. “Great” He replied. “Goodnight then, sweetheart”

“Goodnight, honey” Cas practically grinned back.

Dean laughed, shaking his head before he turned to walk back to his car. “Honey” He muttered fondly to himself.

He lost count of how many times he caught himself smiling at the memory on the drive home.


	7. January Blues

To say that Dean was sexually frustrated would be an understatement. Due to their separate holiday plans, Dean had only managed to see Cas a total of five times. Meaning they were only half way through Cas’ ten date requirement. As much as Dean was enjoying the other elements of their relationship, Cas’ constant teasing was no help. On their third date Dean had taken Cas up on his offer of drinks in his apartment, which turned out to be the worst decision he ever made. After what felt like hours of making out, Cas had stopped them short, fixing Deans shirt for him before saying goodnight and leaving him to drive home alone, feeling somewhat cheated.

But still, Dean respected his boundaries. And if he had to drive home awkwardly aroused for a few more dates to make Cas happy then so be it.

In a way, he was glad to be back on their first day after Christmas break. He smiled to himself when he saw Cas’ car in the parking lot, pulling Baby in beside it.

“Mm, I thought I heard an obnoxiously loud engine” Cas commented, standing by his car already when Dean got out.

“Shh, you’ll hurt her feelings” Dean smiled to him. “It’s just jealously baby” He said to his car, stroking her bonnet affectionately.

“Sure” Cas scoffed a little, handing Dean a cup of coffee.

“What’s this?” Dean smiled a little, seeing that this one actually had his name on it.

“Am I not allowed to do nice things for my boyfriend now?” Cas questioned.

Dean felt his whole body blush, grinning before he could help it. “So I’m your boyfriend?”

Cas rolled his eyes but still smiled fondly to him. “Who else?”

Dean hid his grin by taking a sip of his drink, locking up his car and pocketing his keys. “Don’t think this gets you off the hook for insulting my baby”

“Because you never insult my car” Cas replied, grabbing his satchel and locking up his car too.

“Pimp car isn’t that bad of an insult” Dean laughed. “Besides we know you could never be a pimp anyway, you’re too prude”  

“Am not” Cas objected.

“Yes you are, sweetheart”

“What evidence do you have, honey?”

Dean chuckled a little at the pet name. “You always get all blushy when I kiss you in public”

“Not always” Cas replied, turning pink anyway.

“Would you let me kiss you now?”

“No”

“See?”

“No, because I don’t like having an audience” Cas replied, nodding to a group of students by the doors that were watching them.

“Oh” Dean chuckled a little. “Rain check then”

“Mm” Cas replied, walking a little ahead of him as they went inside.

Dean made a conscious effort not to stare at his ass as they walked, partly for his own sake and partly because the group of students were still watching them. He wondered for a moment if their flirting was as obvious to the students as it was to Gabriel.

“Have a good day, Dean” Cas nodded to him as he went off to his own corridor.

Dean tried not to stare after him for too long before he went to the gym department. Cas really knew how to keep him guessing, calling him his boyfriend one minute and treating him like any other colleague a moment later.

“Good morning lover boy, how was your Christmas?” Gabriel asked.

Dean smiled and shrugged a little. “Cas didn’t already fill you in?”

“Yes, but I’m assuming you have a life outside of my brother” Gabriel replied.

“Oh, yeah the other parts were good too” Dean nodded.

Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, he’s got you bad Dean-o”

“What? He doesn’t have me anything, we’re dating now, no more games” Dean frowned a little, taking another drink.

“Oh, that’s not what he told me” Gabriel chuckled. “What is it, five more dates?”

“He told you about that?” Dean blushed a little despite his best efforts.

“Cassie tells me everything” Gabe replied. “Remember that in five dates time”

Dean choked a little on his mouthful of coffee.

~

“Okay, so I know you probably packed some fancy lunch but there’s this diner that does really great pie I was thinking about picking something up, you in?” Dean started as soon as he walked into Cas’ classroom.

Cas had his back to him, collecting papers from one of the desks and the floor around it. “Yeah uh… one minute” He replied.

Dean frowned, looking around his room. “Babe, what happened? It looks like someone came and ransacked in here”

Cas paused, sniffing a little and still not turning. Dean made his way over, frowning softly as he put his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m fine Dean, it was stupid” His voice shook a little even as he said it, putting the papers down on the desk.

“Hey” Dean said softly, moving to stand in front of him and holding his shoulders gently. He notices Cas’ eyes looked red even as he turned away quickly, wiping his face with his hands.

“Dean, I’m fine let’s just go get lunch”

“Cas, you’re not fine, tell me what happened” Dean replied seriously, concern growing the more Cas evaded his question. He’d never even seen him close to this kind of vulnerable before.

“Just my last class, they’re always difficult” Cas replied.

“What happened?”

“I told them to read some chapters in their text books over Christmas and I don’t think any of them did, or at least it didn’t seem like it” Cas replied. “So I asked them why, and one kid told me reading was ‘gay’” He made the air quotes with his fingers.

“Idiots” Dean mumbled quietly.

“So I didn’t really have a back-up plan, and no one knew what I was talking about because they didn’t do the reading which sucks because I think this module is really cool” Cas almost pouted and Dean couldn’t resist slipping his arms around him to pull him close to his chest. “They all stopped listening and just started messing around, I felt like an idiot”

“You’re not an idiot Cas” Dean assured him, stroking his hair softly. “Teenagers are assholes”

Cas sighed softly. “Will you help me clean this up?”

“No way” Dean replied, making Cas pull back to look at him confused. “We shouldn’t have to clean this up”

“Dean, it’s not worth the trouble”

“I’d have to disagree” Dean smiled a little, kissing his forehead. “Now c’mon, they’re gonna sell out of pecan”

~

Dean was sure that luck was on his side today, checking his timetable to find that he had Cas’ class of assholes last period that same day. He mulled over his plan as they ate lunch in his car, much to Cas’ discontent. Dean didn’t mind though; his boyfriend was cute when he frowned.

By the time the class filed into the hall last period, Dean already had several ideas. He’d managed to coax the names of the main perpetrators from Cas, singling them out first to stand with him facing the line of other students.

“Dodgeball” Dean grinned, hearing some students groan but ignoring them. “I think our aim could be a little better, don’t we think? So, target practise” He nodded, moving away to hand each of the other students a dodgeball.

“Sir, we don’t have balls” One of the boys he’d singled out told him.

“Exactly” Dean smiled, turning back to the line of other students. “Five points for each one you hit, ten if you hit the loud one in the middle” He told them, blowing his whistle and watching happily as his plan unfolded.  

~

When the game was eventually called off due mainly to the fact that Dean didn’t want to get fired for encouraging violence between his pupils, he was satisfied that he was as close as he could get to getting the kids back for upsetting Cas.

“Okay, field trip kids” Dean smiled, nodding for them to follow him as they left the sports hall and walked down through the main corridor.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see” Dean smiled, knocking gently on Cas’ door before he opened it and led them all inside. “Anything you all want to say?”

The kids remained quiet as Cas got up from his desk and came over. “What’s this?”

“I thought they owed you” Dean replied, nodding to the mess the classroom was still in. “Last person to get done cleaning up stays behind to run laps” He told them, blowing his whistle.

“Dean you didn’t have to do this” Cas said quietly once the students went to go do as they were told.

“Yes I did, no one hurts you and gets away with it” Dean replied equally as quietly, smiling a little when he saw Cas do the same. He looked up after a moment, blowing his whistle again. “C’mon guys, I want this place clean or nobody goes home”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to say that” Cas chuckled softly.

“Yeah well, they don’t know that” Dean smiled. As soon as the classroom was clean, Dean looked over to Cas. “Okay for you, Sir?”

“Much better, thank you” Cas smiled back.

“Okay, go get changed” He dismissed them, shooing them out and going to follow behind them when Cas caught his elbow.

“Hey, thanks for today” He smiled softly.

“No problem” Dean replied, smiling a little back.

“Why don’t you come over for drinks tonight?” Cas asked, holding his collar and playing with it a little.

“Drinks, huh?” Dean smiled. “Fine, but no teasing this time”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Cas smiled, feigning innocence in a way that made Dean chuckle.

“Sure you don’t” Dean replied, rolling his eyes fondly and kissing him. “I’ll be over after work”

Cas blushed deeply at the kiss, checking the corridors quickly. “Okay, now shoo” He smiled.

“Yes, Sir” Dean winked, turning on his heel to follow his students.

He had a hopeful feeling about tonight.


	8. Breaking Point

Never in his life had Dean experienced butterflies like this. He’d been to Cas’ apartment before, sure, but there was something about today. Something about the way Cas had looked at him in his classroom when he told him no one got to hurt him and get away with it, that had just made everything a lot more real. He’d only really had one serious relationship and that hadn’t ended well. He didn’t want for that to happen with Cas, and not only because it would be really awkward around school.

“Hello Dean, you look lovely” Cas smiled when he opened the door.

One thing Dean had learned from their time together was that Cas was actually very deeply caring underneath the snark. After a few dates he’d started to grow a little warmer; less sarcastic jokes and more compliments. There was a vulnerability underneath it all that Dean was sure he’d never get over being privileged enough to see.

“Thanks sweetheart, you don’t look too bad yourself” He smiled back, noting the way Cas blushed minutely at the pet name.

He was ushered inside, taking his shoes off at the door and following Cas into the kitchen.

“Red or white?” Cas offered.

“Can I say neither and have beer?” Dean smiled, leaning his hip against the counter.

Cas rolled his eyes fondly. “Such a guy” He mumbled to himself as he got one from the fridge and handed it to him, pouring himself a glass of red wine.

There was a silence as Dean opened his bottle, taking a few sips and trying to think of something to say. He was sure Cas had noticed too, as he shifted on his feet a little and glanced over at Dean.

“Y’know, red wine is an aphrodisiac” Dean nodded after a moment. There was another silence before Cas giggled.

“Way to bring that up” He mumbled.

“What? It’s a fact” Dean replied defensively, taking another drink.

“Actually, it depends on the person” Cas replied, moving a little closer to loop one arm around Dean’s neck. “And are you telling me you’re don’t wish this was our tenth date?”

“I thought I said no teasing” Dean replied, voice a little quieter than he intended as he flicked his gaze to Cas’ lips and then back again.

“What if I’m not teasing?” Cas replied seriously, fingers stroking through the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck.

“Cas-” Dean was cut off by the soft press of Cas’ lips against his own, a soft sigh leaving him involuntarily. It felt like hours before Cas pulled away, but similarly all too soon.

“I want this” Cas said softly, meeting his eyes again.

“Are you sure? You said-” Dean started but Cas shook his head.

“I said ten dates to be sure, but I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything” He replied softly, setting his glass down.

“Please tell me you’re not kidding” Dean replied, putting his bottle down on the counter too.

“Deadly serious” Cas replied, the two of them never breaking eye contact.

Dean didn’t know who made the first move, but they were kissing again within seconds, more desperate this time as he pulled Cas up to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Corridor- Left- Second door” Cas instructed between kisses. Dean had no hesitation about following those instructions, nudging his bedroom door open with his foot and all but falling onto the bed with him.

Cas’ hands seemed to be everywhere at once, unbuttoning his shirt with almost practised precision before pushing him back onto his bed and straddling his waist.

“Jesus” Dean breathed as he looked up at Cas ontop of him, hands reaching to hold his waist.

“Just Castiel is fine” Cas grinned, running his hands over Dean’s chest to push his shirt out of the way. The way he stared when his shirt was pushed open made Dean blush deeply, averting his gaze a little.

“I know you were probably expecting less pudge, right?” He mumbled, jumping a little when Cas’ hand held his chin and turned his face back to kiss him.

“You’re gorgeous, Dean” He told him seriously when he pulled back. “I’ve never wanted someone so badly in my whole life”

Dean had to fight off a grin when Cas kissed him again, pulling him close enough to unbutton his shirt and start trying to nudge it off. Cas pulled back at the gesture, tugging his own shirt off and tossing it to one side.

“C’mon man, that’s not fair” Dean mumbled, running his hand gently over Cas’ toned chest and stomach before he let his finger trace the tattoo that covered one side of his ribs. “You’re fucking gorgeous” He added by way of explanation when Cas looked at him confused.  

Cas laughed softly, cheeks flushed again as he shook his head.

“I’m serious” Dean replied, pulling him into another deep kiss and rolling them over. Before Cas could object, he pulled back from the kiss to trail down his neck, leaving kisses and soft bites as he went. He was careful not to leave any marks, as much as he desperately wanted to.

“Dean” Cas moaned softly, the noise traveling straight through him to the growing hardness in his jeans that he was trying to ignore for now. He groaned softly in response, tracing with his tongue down to the button on Cas’ jeans as the other man let out soft moans and whimpers under him. Dean looked up at him from where he was kneeled between his legs, hands pushing his thighs gently apart. “Fuck- Please Dean I need you”

Dean almost growled at that. Cas rarely swore, and to know that he made him lose control like that flipped something inside him. He pulled his fly open roughly, getting his jeans down just enough to mouth along the hard outline of his erection through his boxers. Cas moaned obscenely, and Dean had to press himself against the bed just to get some friction as he tugged his underwear down just enough to run his tongue eagerly over Cas’ slit.

“Oh my God” Cas gasped, fisting his hand into Dean’s hair and tugging hard enough to make his own erection twitch with need.

“Fuck- Cas do that again” Dean moaned shamelessly, nuzzling against his thigh to hide his face a little as Cas tugged even harder and he let out a wanton moan.

“C’mere” Cas just about got out, pulling Dean up an onto him before he kissed him deeply again, tongue shoving between Dean’s lips. Dean moaned as he reciprocated easily, sliding the taste of Cas on his tongue between them.

Cas pressed his knee between Dean’s legs, making his movements falter for a second at the friction. He moaned softly, pressing closer until he could feel Cas’ cock pressed between their stomachs, starting to rut against his thigh. He couldn’t remember being this turned on by dry humping since he was sixteen, but he already felt like he was at risk of combusting. Cas panted softly in his ear, moaning intermittently and only making his situation more difficult.

“This feels- amazing” Cas gasped softly, gripping Dean’s hair and tugging hard enough to make him pliant above him, moving even closer.

Cas’ hands found his ass after a moment, guiding his hips somewhat as he rolled them against his thigh without shame. It was hard to feel anything but pure lust with Cas this close to him. Just as he tried to force himself to stop, Cas gasped above him, letting out a borderline pornographic moan and tipping his head back.

“I- Dean” He moaned loudly, tugging at his hair just as Dean felt him twitch and come between their stomachs.

“Fuck-” Dean gasped, the sensation enough to send him over the edge, moaning loudly as he pulsed and came a second later, working himself through it by rocking between Cas’ hands and his thigh.

AS soon as he came down, he nuzzled his face into Cas’ neck, not wanting to be seen for fear that he’d let himself go a little too much. His whole body flushed when he realised he’d just come in his pants, in what was probably record time.

“Wow” Cas breathed after a few seconds of silence, the two of them still panting softly.

“Yeah? Those weren’t even my best moves” Dean smiled tiredly, trying to catch his breath.

“I can’t believe I- did you?” Cas asked, looking down at them.

“Oh yeah” Dean nodded, kissing his neck softly. “I always knew you made me feel like a teenager but I think creaming my pants is a little too familiar”

Cas laughed, running a hand through Dean’s damp hair slowly and tenderly. “Ditto, maybe we should try and get our pants off next time”

“Agreed” Dean laughed softly. “Hey, at least we didn’t technically break your rule, right?”

“I guess not” Cas chuckled a little.

“We should clean up” Dean commented after a moment.

“We should” Cas agreed. “Do you need to borrow some pyjamas?”

Dean smiled, heart fluttering a little at that. “Uh, yeah I’d like that” He smiled.

“Okay, I call big spoon” Cas smiled when Dean looked up at him

“Sweetheart, do I look like a little spoon to you?” Dean replied, raising his eyebrow.

A few hours later, Dean didn’t even mind that Cas ended up winning that debate.


	9. Four's a Crowd

“Good morning Gabriel” Dean grinned as he walked into their office the next day.

“You’re chipper” Gabe commented. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you got laid”

Dean smirked a little, sitting down and taking an exaggerated sip of his coffee.

“Wait” Gabriel piped up after a moment, interrupted by the door opening as Cas came inside.

“Oh, I uh- Gabriel’s here” He mumbled, flushing a little as he came over to Dean’s desk.

“Something I shouldn’t know about?” Gabriel replied, raising his eyebrow as he watched them closely.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Gabriel, will you stop being such a petulant child? I’m just here to talk to my boyfriend”

Dean grinned at the address, pushing his chair out a little and patting his lap.

“Dean” Cas scolded, shaking his head and then nodding to Gabriel.

“Don’t worry Cassie, the budget for this place doesn’t stretch to windows” He replied.

“Wasn’t other people I was bothered about” Cas mumbled, sitting down on Dean’s lap anyway.

“Did you have something specific to tell me?” Dean asked, looping his arms around his waist.

“You uh-” Cas paused and glanced over at Gabriel.

“Fine, I’ll go for a walk” He rolled his eyes, taking his feet off the table and grabbing a lollipop to go.

“You left your watch at my place” Cas finished when Gabriel left, fishing it out of his pocket.

“Ah, thank you” Dean smiled, putting it on his desk. “Not allowed to wear it for sport” He explained.

“Is that why you took it off last night?” Cas winked, making him blush before they both laughed at each other.

“Partly yes” Dean chuckled, watching him with adoration as he smiled back at him. “Hey uh, I was thinking, maybe we can stay at my place on Friday?” He suggested, playing with the bottom of Cas’ tie.

“Sure” Cas hummed. “Could we watch a movie?”

“Of course” Dean smiled. “No chick flicks though”

“Of course not Mr Macho” Cas laughed, nudging his ribs gently.

“Hey” Dean replied, trying his best to act offended but giggling anyway.

Cas smiled fondly to him, checking the door before he kissed him gently. “I should get back to my class”

“Mm, or we could both call in sick now and stay here all day” Dean hummed in reply, kissing his jaw softly.

Cas let out an amused chuckle, shaking his head and pushing off Dean’s lap to get up. “I’ll see you tonight”

“Tonight? What’s happening tonight?” Dean questioned.

“Well, I could come over to your place” Cas replied, leaning closer again. “And then the rest depends on how nice you are” He teased, kissing his nose before standing up.

“Such a tease” Dean muttered as he left, smiling to himself anyway.

~

“What’s the deal with you and Novak?”

Dean raised his eyebrow, partly at the question and partly because he thought the last of the students had left. “What?”

“Are you dating?” Claire asked when he turned around.

Dean scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck a little. “Me and Cas?” He replied, not wanting to deny him outright but not sure if they wanted to tell people yet.

“Yes” Claire replied bluntly. “Because if not then you should ask him out, he’s totally into you”

Dean smiled a little at that. “Yeah? How can you tell?” He asked.

“Way he looks at you, stuff like that” Claire shrugged. “And he was talking about you non-stop at the weekend”

Dean frowned in confusion, and she elaborated. “Cas is my dad’s brother”

“Gabriel is your dad? I’m sorry kid” Dean chuckled a little.

“No, one of his others” Claire replied. “Jimmy, they’re twins”

“One of?” Dean asked, trying to process everything at once. “And twins like, identical twins?”

“Yes, identical” Claire nodded. “And Uncle Cas has four brothers”

“Shit” Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“Uh huh, so you better watch it” Claire chuckled, picking up a ball and tossing it to him. “Have a fun night, Mr Winchester”

“You uh- Yeah” Dean mumbled back.

If Cas’ brothers were anything like as difficult as he was to win over, he was screwed.


	10. Noise Complaints

“So uh, I talked to Claire today” Dean started, looking down at Cas.

Cas rolled onto his back, head in Dean’s lap as he looked up from the TV. “Oh yeah?”

“Are you ever going to give me a heads up on how many relatives you have or do I just have to guess?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s more fun this way” Cas giggled, smiling up at him. “What’d she say?”

“That she’s your niece and you talk about me all the time and how gorgeous I am, and that you’re totally obsessed with me” Dean teased, laughing when Cas hit his arm lightly.

“Shut up, no she didn’t”

“Totally did, word for word. I didn’t realise you were so obsessed with me babe”

Cas laughed and rolled his eyes, sitting up and nudging his arm again. “Shut up, like you didn’t obsess about me before we got together”

“Mm, I don’t recall” Dean teased, grinning when Cas rolled his eyes.

“Oh really?” He replied, moving to sit across Dean’s waist. “ _I’m Dean Winchester and I think Castiel is sooo dreamy_ ” He made his voice deeper to impersonate him and Dean wondered for a second how accurate the impression actually was.

“For a start, I don’t even sound like that” Dean laughed, holding his waist. “Mine of you is way better”

“Oh please, go ahead” Cas grinned.

“My name’s Castiel and I’m so stoic about everything” Dean lowered his voice even more than Cas had. “But I have a dark secret”

“You sound like Bane” Cas laughed. “What’s the secret? That I’m dating a moron?”

“Not exactly a secret babe, I mean apparently you tell your whole family about me” Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Do not” Cas chuckled, nudging his shoulder again. “What’s my dark secret then?”

Dean leant in closer, moving his lips to Cas’ ear and feeling him tense a little as he slid his hands a little under the hem of his shirt. “That you’re ticklish” He replied, starting to tickle his sides.

“Dean!” Cas giggled immediately, curling up and trying to wriggle away by flopping back onto the couch.

“Aha, I’ve found your second biggest weakness” Dean grinned, continuing to tickle him and moved closer to blow raspberries on Cas’ neck.

“Dean! That’s gross” Cas giggled loudly, squealing at the raspberries.

Dean let up after a moment, smiling at him but still laying over him. “Ready to surrender?”

“I don’t know; I mean apparently this is only my second biggest weakness” Cas smirked. “What’s my first?”

“My cute face” Dean smiled back.

“Nice try” Cas scoffed.

“Fine, I’ll give in this time, but only because I can’t afford another noise complaint” Dean replied, smiling down at him.

Cas smiled back and for a moment they just held the eye contact, before Cas pulled him down into a gentle kiss. Dean reciprocated happily, soon deepening the kiss as he settled his knees either side of Cas’ thigh to lay completely over him. Cas made a soft noise, pulling back and smiling bashfully at him.

“We’re missing Star Trek” He teased.

“As if you haven’t seen them all already” Dean teased back.

“Mr Winchester, are you propositioning me?” Cas giggled, tilting his head a little as he looked up at him.

“Mr Winchester? Kinky” Dean scoffed a little.

“Don’t act like you’re not into it”

“I’ve thought about it” Dean admitted. “I feel like you have too” He added with a chuckle when a telling blush crept over Castiel’s features.

“Maybe” Cas smiled back, kissing him briefly.

“Well, Mr Novak, any chance I could persuade you to finish this talk in the bedroom?” Dean smiled, giggling a little when Cas pulled him into another deep kiss.

“Lead the way” Cas smiled when he pulled back, getting up with him and following a little down the hall to Dean’s bedroom.

“Y’know what I was thinking?” Dean smiled, sitting down on his bed and pulling Cas down into his lap.

“Hm?” Cas smiled, looking around his room while he played with the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck.

“Dinner and a movie counts as two dates, right?”

“I suppose” Cas nodded.

“Happy tenth date” Dean wiggled his eyebrows with a grin.

“We already broke that rule, Dean” Cas replied, laughing anyway.

“I know, but doesn’t it feel better now?” Dean chuckled, kissing Cas when he leant in and letting him push back until he was laid on top, knees over Dean’s waist.

“Mm, feels official” Cas replied, placing his hands by Dean’s head to hold himself.

“Like us?” Dean replied, holding his waist and his breath a little as he awaited the response.

“Yes Dean” Cas smiled warmly. “If it’s alright with you, I’d very much like us to be official”

“Me too” Dean all but grinned back. “Very much”

Cas smiled back, pressing another kiss against Dean’s lips gently and pressing against him. Just when Dean was sure the kiss wouldn’t go any further, Cas slipped his tongue between his lips, probing deeper when Dean opened his mouth to allow him access. He let out a groan when Cas rolled his hips down, just enough to stir some friction between them.

“Cas” Dean gasped softly, biting his lip for fear that he’d rushed things. Cas met his eyes, his own pupils blown as he kissed him again, more deeply and purposefully this time, as his hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and the fly of his jeans.

“Okay?” Cas checked, pulling back a little to look at him.

“Very” Dean nodded, working Cas’ buttons open too. “Very okay”

Cas let out a short laugh, standing at the foot of the bed to get out of his jeans. Dean moved further up the bed and did the same, pulling off his shirt too and just watching Cas.

“It’s rude to stare Dean” Cas smiled, licking his bottom lip as he pulled off his shirt and looked back at him.

“Sorry just- Wow-” Dean breathed. Cas was _toned_ all over, and Dean realised he had been right about him having a tattoo during the dodgeball game, script all along one side of his ribs. He felt suddenly conscious of himself. Despite being a gym teacher, he didn’t feel he was in the best shape, getting a little soft in the middle after his twenties.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mr Winchester” Cas winked, crawling back over him and giving him something of a confidence boost at his interest.

“Kinky” Dean mumbled, before Cas was kissing him again, tongue pressing against his and drawing soft noises from them as Cas began to roll his hips a little more purposefully against him. He looked up when Cas opened the drawer of his nightstand. “Hey, wait-” He blushed, but Cas didn’t seem phased, pulling out the half empty bottle of lube and smiling to him.

“My hunch was right” He grinned.

“What hunch?” Dean blushed, deliberately looking past him a little at the ceiling.

Cas chuckled a little in response, kissing along Dean’s neck. He shivered a little when he heard the other man pop the cap on the lube, sliding his hands down his back a little. Dean gasped when he felt Cas’ hand slide down into his underwear, stroking him slowly and almost massaging his slit with his thumb with seemingly practised expertise.

“Shit-” Dean gasped, spreading his legs a little wider to allow Cas to kneel between them.

“You’re sure you wanna do this tonight?” Cas asked, voice already a little lower, the close proximity to Dean’s ear and his slightly laboured breath making him shiver.

“Hell yes” Dean groaned, nudging Cas’ underwear down a little. Cas took the hint and moved back again, slipping off his underwear. Dean only gaped for a moment before he was pulling his off too, pulling the other man back down onto him. “You’re so hot” He groaned quietly, kissing him deeply again.

“Took the words right out of my mouth” Cas groaned back, reaching between them and taking both of their lengths in his hand and stroking, making Dean moan loudly.

“Fuck- stop teasing” Dean gasped, fumbling for the bottle and handing it to him again.

“Someone’s impatient” Cas teased, taking the bottle anyway and complying by squirting some of the gel out onto his fingers and warming it up. He pushed Deans legs a little further apart, kneeling back between them and making Dean blush furiously. “You’re gorgeous” Cas said softly, licking his bottom lip as he looked over his body.

“Stop staring” Dean blushed again, putting his hands over his face.

“Hey” Cas replied, moving in closer again and nudging Dean’s hand away to kiss him. “I’m serious Dean, you have nothing to be embarrassed about”

“I just- sorry- it’s been a while” Dean mumbled, his chest swelling a little at the sweet gesture.

“Do you trust me?” Cas asked.

“Of course I do” Dean nodded, holding the back of his neck gently to keep him within kissing distance when he felt his finger rub up against his hole, circling it before slowly pressing inside. “Fuck” Dean gasped, letting his head fall back a little and smiling to himself when he felt Cas’ lips against his neck.

Cas was patient, making sure Dean was sufficiently ready before adding each new finger under he had three working together inside him. Dean gasped when Cas pressed just right inside him, whole body keening a little. “God- yes” He moaned loudly, rolling his hips into the feeling. Cas moaned softly back, keeping his fingers working and massaging over the same spot. “Please”

“What do you need?” Cas asked, biting his neck gently as he kissed more urgently over it.

“You- Cas- Fuck” Dean practically whined, back arching into the feeling of his fingers. “Please, Sir” He groaned into his ear, trying to provoke a faster reaction.

“Fuck” Cas gasped, pulling out his fingers slowly and rolling on a condom, pressing slowly inside Dean.

“Oh- Yes” Dean groaned, arching his back a little and getting into position for Cas to fit deeper inside him.

“Jesus- Dean” Cas gasped, sinking fully inside and holding Dean’s legs until he wrapped them around his waist. “It’s been way too long”

Dean nodded in agreement, kissing him deeply as he rolled his hips a little to try and encourage Cas to do the same. He obliged after a moment, starting to roll his hips slowly but soon picking up the pace, spurred on by Dean’s moans and whimpers as he felt Cas press closer to the spot his fingers had found so well. When he nailed it dead on, Dean cried out, gripping Cas’ back and raking his nails as gently as he could as he continued to rub against the spot inside him.

“Ah- Cas” Dean moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders when his boyfriend reached between them to massage his head with his thumb again.

“Fuck- Come- please- Dean-” Cas moaned back, head failing to lean against Dean’s shoulder as his hips moved quickly but lost rhythm.

Dean cried out a moment later, back arching as he came in stripes across Castiel’s hand and his own chest and stomach. Cas groaned deeply, biting Dean’s shoulder as he pressed deeper inside him, hips twitching a few times as he moaned and twitched inside him.

The two lay panting when he finished, Dean stroking over the marks he’d left on Cas’ back, and Cas kissing gently over the ones he’d made on Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas whispered after a few minutes.

“Uhhuh?” Dean mumbled back, eyes already closing.

“I think you’re going to be getting another noise complaint” Cas chuckled softly.

“Mm, I don’t know I think a few of my parties have been louder” Dean teased back.

“Oh really? I’ll have to try harder in round two then” Cas wiggled his eyebrows a little.

“Round two?” Dean replied, opening his eyes again to look at him. “Honestly, you wait ten dates for a lay and then two come along at once”

Cas nudged his shoulder with a fond smile. “Idiot”

“Your idiot” Dean grinned back, kissing him again. “Officially”


	11. Little Spoon

“You’re doing it again” Gabriel commented when he walked into the office the next day.

“Doing what?” Dean smirked a little, sitting down at his own desk.

“Grinning” Gabriel replied, looking up from his magazine. “Most people aren’t this obvious y’know? You don’t see me skipping in here every time I get laid”

“You don’t even know that’s what happened” Dean pointed out, unable to make himself sound annoyed despite everything.

“Cas tells me everything, remember? He called me last night”

Dean flushed a little and shook his head. “No, he fell asleep at nine and didn’t wake up until seven this morning”

“Aha, so he stayed over?” Gabe grinned, pointing at him. “Gotcha”

“You didn’t get anything” Dean replied, cursing himself for the slip up.

“Oh, I’m sure you set him up in your guest room” Gabriel rolled his eyes, getting up and coming over to sit on Dean’s desk. “I’m gonna go talk to Cas, then I’ll decide if I need to kick your ass”

“I’d like to see you try” Dean mumbled as he left, although a voice in the back of his head reminding him that Cas had four brothers told him to shut up.

*

Dean flinched a little when he felt arms around him in the copy room, relaxing almost immediately when he recognised Cas’ voice.

“Guess who?” The other man smiled, kissing the back of his neck gently.

“Hopefully my boyfriend, if not then this is a problem” Dean smiled, turning in his arms and seeing Cas’ eyes crease when he let out a quiet laugh.

“Good answer” He replied, kissing Dean softly.

“Thanks, I practised on the last guy that came in and snuggled me” Dean teased back, smiling when Cas poked his tongue out at him.

“Have you talked to Gabriel this morning?” Cas asked after a moment.

“Yes” Dean nodded. “He said he was going to talk to you and then decide whether or not he should kick my ass”

“Sounds fair” Cas smiled fondly. “Don’t worry, I told him you were a perfect gentleman”

“Thanks, I appreciate it” Dean smiled, looking around them for a moment before he kissed Cas again, letting his boyfriend push him gently back against the copy machine and smiling against his lips.

“I feel like we’re in a budget porno” Cas chuckled when they parted.

“Speak for yourself, I don’t come cheap” Dean joked back. “But I do like the idea”

Cas hummed and pressed against him a little more as he kissed him again. Dean lost himself for a moment, running his hands through Cas’ hair and down his back to hold his ass and pull him closer. Cas moaned softly into his mouth, rutting against him so perfectly that Dean worried he wouldn’t be able to stop.

All too soon the bell sounded, making Cas pull away from him, blushing to his ears. “Sorry- got a little carried away” He mumbled, still watching Dean’s lips.

“Me too” Dean nodded. “I uh- we have class now” He mumbled.

Cas nodded and pulled back from him, adjusting his clothes and then giving Dean a gentle smile. Dean smiled back, kissing his cheek before he followed him out. They both paused when they saw Gabriel standing outside, looking all too smug.

“Didn’t think making copies was a two-person job” He commented and Dean noticed Cas blushing again.

“Paper jam” Dean lied, and Cas nodded in agreement.

“Sure” Gabriel smirked, watching them as they left. “You’ve got printer ink on your pants, little spoon”

“You told him?” Dean asked Cas as he checked and found nothing.

“Didn’t have to Deano, you just walked yourself right into that one” Gabriel laughed.

Dean cursed himself again. One day he’d get one over on Gabriel.


	12. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Homophobia / Homophobic Language

They’d been dating for almost six months before Dean was sure. He’d been sure for a long time before that in fact, but now he was sure of it, and also sure that he really couldn’t contain it anymore.

He’d come close last weekend; they both had. Cas made him eggs, sunny side up with black coffee just the way he remembered he loved. They’d watched old episodes of Dr Sexy that Cas had TiVo’d for him even though he was sure he didn’t like it. There was a moment between Cas pointing out inaccuracies in the science and Dean teasing him for having a minor in medical science (even though he secretly thought it was really amazing) that he’d felt the moment. Cas smiled at him like he did when Dean had just made him laugh, and Dean had looked back with about as much adoration as he’d thought was humanly possible.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Cas blushed a little.

“Because” Dean paused, the words right on the tip of his tongue.

“Wow, good thing you’re not an English teacher huh?” Cas teased, kissing him softly.

Soon after, Cas had gone home to his own apartment and Dean was left to plan their next date, trying his hardest to make it as perfect as he could.

~

Dean decided on Ellen’s Roadhouse. It was familiar, it was sentimental to them, and he liked the food so it seemed perfect. He drove them up there, smiling when Cas seemed to recognise the place.

“Is this okay?” He asked, a little more nervous than usual, hoping Cas wouldn’t press him about it.

“This is wonderful Dean” Cas replied, kissing him gently as they went inside.

“Good evening gentlemen” Ellen smiled, nodding for Dean to follow her to one of the quieter tables.

“Thanks Ellen” Dean chuckled, sitting down with Cas. “This is my boyfriend Cas”

“And why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” Ellen punched his shoulder lightly.

“Nice to meet you Ellen” Cas smiled, chuckling a little when she hit Dean.

“I’ll be right back with drinks” Ellen smiled to them, ruffling Dean’s hair as she left.

“How do you know Ellen?” Cas asked, taking Dean’s hands across the table.

“She’s kinda like my second mom” Dean smiled a little. “She was close with my dad and then she kind of stepped in to help when my mom died”

“I didn’t know that Dean, I’m sorry” Cas blushed a little, stroking his hand comfortingly.

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago” Dean shrugged. “And I’m just now realising I’ve never told you about my family”

“Likewise” Cas replied. “Sounds like a plan”

They ended up talking their way through three rounds of drinks, only soft ones courtesy of Ellen not letting Dean drink and drive or get Cas drunk, before they even ordered food.

“So uh, Gabriel isn’t my real brother” Cas told him. “We’re both adopted as are my two older brothers, but obviously Jimmy and I have the same parents”

“Oh” Dean nodded slowly. “I only have one brother, so you don’t need to worry too much”

“Older?” Cas smiled.

“Little brother” Dean replied. “Well, only in age, the kid’s huge”

“This I have to see” Cas chuckled a little.

“Sure, I’ll invite you over at Christmas, you can meet my weird franken-family”

“Franken-family?” Cas chuckled fondly, seemingly unphased by Dean’s suggestion.

“Well yeah, we’ve got Ellen my second mom, Bobby my second dad, and Jo our surrogate little sister” Dean smiled.

“Sounds fun” Cas chuckled. “You know that Frankenstein was the guy that made the monster right? Not the monster itself”

“This is why you’re the smart one and I teach gym” Dean replied, smiling to him.

“Alright lovebirds, make some room” Ellen smiled to them, setting their food down. “Little birdie told me you were a fan of burgers” She winked to Cas, making him smile.

“That I am” He replied. “Thank you, this looks amazing”

Dean smiled happily, glad to see two of his favourite people getting along. Cas ate appreciatively, smiling to Dean every now and again and humming with delight.

“I take it you liked that?” He asked when Cas finished.

“That made me very happy” Cas smiled back, patting his stomach and leaning back.

Dean grinned happily, watching him and feeling the same thought rising again. “Hey, Cas?” He asked, putting his hand out a little and smiling softly when his boyfriend put his on top.

“I didn’t realise they served Nancies in here now” A stranger’s voice cut them off. Dean paused, before looking over to the bar where a group of men were sitting and watching them.

“Dean, leave it” Cas mumbled, squeezing his hand almost as a silent plea.

“Isn’t that John Winchester’s boy?” One of them asked when Dean turned back.

“Makes sense now” The first laughed. “I’d wanna kill myself too if my son was a faggot”

Dean stood up quickly, going over to them. “What’d you say?”

The man looked back at him, smirking a little. “I said I think your daddy would be disappointed in you”

“You don’t know shit about my dad, or my relationship so keep out of it” Dean almost spat back.

“What’re you gonna do about it pretty boy?” He smirked back, pausing for a moment before he spat at him. “Why don’t you just go back to your fag boyfriend and leave us men alone?”

Dean paused a little while they laughed at him, wiping his face clean and watching the other man still grinning. Just for a moment, before he punched him hard across the jaw, taking a little too much pleasure at the harsh sound.

He lost track of what happened after that, feeling someone hit him back hard before Ellen was shouting at them to leave and threatening to call the police.

When he opened his eyes she was standing over him and he realised he’d been knocked over. “Shit” He mumbled, sitting up and moving his jaw around a little.

“Get upstairs” Ellen told him firmly, helping him up a little too roughly before she passed him off to Jo to follow upstairs.

“Get Cas, is Cas okay?” Dean panicked.

“Cas is fine, probably embarrassed” Jo told him, sitting him down in the kitchen.

Cas came in with Ellen soon after, sitting down with Dean and taking his hand. “Are you okay?” He asked, sounding worried as he looked him over.

“Fine” Dean nodded, wincing when Jo pressed a cloth to his face.

“You split your lip, idiot” She told him.

“Didn’t split it myself” Dean mumbled, wincing again when she rubbed it with the cloth. “Jesus, what’s on that?”

“Disinfectant” Ellen replied, watching them. “I thought we had a pretty clear policy on fights in my bar”

“If I may, I think it was justified” Cas said quietly, and there was a moment of quiet before Jo nodded too.

“Those guys were talking about them all night; I didn’t think they’d say anything to your face” Jo replied. “I didn’t want to start anything with them, they hadn’t paid off their tab yet”

Ellen sighed and then rolled her eyes. “You’re a liability Winchester, you get that from your dad”

Dean smiled a little. “Thanks, I think”

“Don’t get smart with me boy, I’m still mad at you” Ellen told him.

“Sorry Ellen” Dean replied, sighing in relief when Jo moved the cloth away. “You know how it is when someone comes after someone you love; I wasn’t just gonna let them talk about Cas like that” He paused a little, realising he’d slipped up. This really wasn’t how he wanted this to play out.

“You can talk to him, we need to get back down there” Jo told Cas, leaving with Ellen to go back downstairs.

“What’d you say?” Cas asked quietly when they were both alone.

“Nothing, forget about it” Dean replied, looking over at him to try and assess his reaction. He wasn’t giving anything away.

“Dean” Cas said softly, lacing their fingers. “I love you”

Dean felt like his heart had just restarted, watching Cas in awe for a moment. “I- Cas you don’t have to say that because I did, I know-”

Cas cut him off, kissing the corner of his mouth gently where it wasn’t hurt. “Not just because you said it, I’ve known for a while” He assured him. “I was going to tell you earlier before all the unpleasantness”

Dean let out a soft chuckle, nodding to him. “Me too” He replied, pausing for a moment. “I love you, Cas” He grinned as much as he could without his lip hurting.

“I love you too, Dean” Cas grinned back, happier than Dean had seen him before. He felt as is a weight was lifted from his shoulders at the confession.

“Oh, just promise me one thing?” Cas asked when they pulled back.

“Anything” Dean smiled back.

“Don’t punch anyone next time you want to tell me, okay?” Cas chuckled.

“Deal” Dean smiled back. “I love you, nerd”

“I love you too, you dork” Cas smiled back, kissing him again. Dean didn’t mind the twinging pain in his lip as they kissed.

It was totally worth it.


	13. Every Cloud

“Y’know you look a little like Frankenstein’s monster” Cas commented the next morning.

“Good morning to you too, babe” Dean chuckled, wincing at the pull in his lip.

“It’s swollen be careful, here I got some ice” Cas held the bag to his face before he could consent, the feeling burning a little before it started to sooth his aching mouth.

“Mmm, my own Dr Sexy” He mumbled, taking the ice to hold it himself when Cas scoffed at him.

“Should be healed by Monday, don’t worry you can still go to work” Cas teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

Dean huffed out a little laugh, nudging Cas’ shoulder.

“Oh I forgot, I better watch what I say around manly man Dean Winchester” Cas teased, ruffling his hair a little.

“I only punch jerks don’t worry” Dean smiled back, flexing his jaw around a little and licking the cut on his lip.

“Ah, don’t lick it” Cas scolded.

“Gee, sorry dad” Dean chuckled softly, noticing that Cas didn’t do the same.

“Hey uh, Dean?” Cas asked after a few moments of silence.

“Uh huh?”

“You didn’t mention your dad last night” Cas pointed out. “When we were talking about family”

“Not much to say” Dean replied. “He wasn’t the best, but he wasn’t the worst, and he died just after I graduated high school”

“I’m sorry Dean” Cas said sincerely, putting his arm around him.

“Not your fault Cas”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking” Cas said quietly.

“Truck hit his car, freak accident” Dean shrugged, leaning his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“What happened with you and your brother?”

“We moved in with Bobby” Dean replied. “I did some work for him in his autoshop and then I met a girl who told me I could make more money teaching. I chose gym because I had a sports scholarship, and they let me take the training course faster”

“Did you want to go to college?” Cas asked, stroking his hair gently a he listened to him.

“Not really” Dean lied. “Always more Sam’s thing, hence why we needed the money. He got a scholarship though, because he’s a total brainbox so he went up to California and I made money for in case he needed us again”

“Where’s Sam now?”

“He went to Stanford and got a law degree, passed first in his class” Dean smiled proudly. “He’s living up there with his girlfriend now”

“You should be really proud of yourself Dean” Cas told him.

“I’m proud of Sam, he’s the one that did all the hard work” Dean replied.

“Arguable” Cas replied. “You gave up college and the best years of your lie to provide for him”

Dean shrugged a little. “Just did what anyone in my position would have done”

“Trust me Dean, I have four brothers and none of them would have done that much for me” Cas kissed his temple. “And for what it’s worth I think your dad would have been very proud of you”

Dean smiled a little, looking over to him. “Thanks Cas”

“No problem” Cas smiled. “Now let’s get some salt water to clean your lip up, it’s important to keep it clean”

Dean’s protests proved to be futile.

#

“Hey pretty boy, who broke your face?” Gabriel chuckled, walking into their office and sitting down on Dean’s desk. “Things get a little too frisky?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “If you think this is bad you should see the other guy” He joked.

“Ooo, a fight, do tell” Gabriel grinned.

“Wasn’t exactly a fight” Dean replied. “I hit someone, I got hit, end of”

“And this someone?”

“Some guy at a bar” Dean replied. “Cas and I were on a date and he was being an ass”

“Respect Deano” Gabriel nodded, nudging his shoulder and going over to his own desk. “Does the other guy at least look worse off than you do?”

“His jaw felt like it was in pretty bad shape afterward if that helps” Dean replied, smirking a little.

“Hmm, remind me not to complain about Cassie to you anymore” Gabriel smiled, seemingly impressed.

Dean took that as a small victory.


	14. Home

“Mr Winchester, sign my yearbook?” Claire asked after class on their last day.

“Sure thing kiddo” Dean replied, taking her pen and flipping to his picture at the back. He’d been making an effort with her ever since he found out she was related to Cas, something he was sure she noticed by the way she always rolled her eyed every time he did something nice for her. HE was sure he was wearing her down now though. It was almost summer, and he and Cas had officially been together for almost a year now. “Cas signed this yet?” He grinned.

“I don’t need his signature, he’s my uncle” Claire replied, rolling her eyes again. Dean wondered how she didn’t get dizzy sometimes.

“Any chance you could make an exception?” He asked, signing his name and then drawing a moustache on Cas, putting a little heart next to his picture and an arrow coming from his own. He smiled proudly when he finished, handing the book back over.

Claire smiled a little, rolling her eyes again regardless. “Dorks” She commented, taking her pen back. “Thanks Dean” She added before leaving.

It only took around five minutes for him to get a text from Cas.

_Is the moustache a suggestion? I think I could make it work. CN_

_You could make anything work. DW_

Dean smiled as he replied, thinking on it for a moment before adding.

_Unless it would mean a repeat of the stubble burn incident. DW_

_You’re the one who told me not to shave. CN_

_I’ve learned from my mistakes. DW_

_Okay, no moustache. CN_

_It’s a good thing you’re not an art teacher. CN_

_I’m sure yours were better. DW_

_I’m an adult Dean, I don’t draw on people’s yearbook photos. CN_

Dean scoffed, putting his phone into his pocket and going to find Claire.

“Hey, what’s up?” He smiled when he found her eventually.

She rolled her eyes again. “You wanna see what Cas drew on you?”

“Please” Dean smiled, watching as she pulled out her book and opened it. He laughed a little at the crown that Cas had drawn on his head.

“You guys are weird” Claire told him, taking her book back. “Can I go now?”

“Am I really that awful to talk to?” Dean smirked a little. She rolled her eyes again and left. “Oh” He mumbled to himself, going to Cas’ room.

“It’s rude not to answer your texts, Dean” He told him, frowning a little when he saw him grinning. “What?”

“Nice crown” He replied, coming over to sit on his desk.

“I didn’t think she’d be showing it to you again” Cas blushed, smacking Dean’s shoulder gently when he leant over and kissed his cheek.

“Is this AC/DC?” Dean asked when his playlist flipped onto the next song.

“Maybe” Cas replied, smiling a little. “Reminds me of you”

Dean smiled back. “Wish I could say Mozart had worked its way into my playlist, but I think that’s a bit of a longshot”

“I’ll wear you down one day” Cas smiled back, kissing Dean again. He got quiet after that, biting his lip like he always did when he was thinking.

“What is it?” Dean asked, putting his hand over Cas’ gently.

“Are we at my place tonight?” Cas asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah sure” Dean nodded. They’d been spending a lot of time at Cas’ recently, mainly due to the fact that it was nicely decorated and more of a mature-adult-in-a-relationship type place to live than Dean’s permanent bachelor pad. Or at least that was why Dean liked it better.

“Okay” Cas nodded. “I have classes all afternoon, so I’ll see you tonight yeah?”

“Sure thing” Dean nodded, kissing his head before getting up to leave.

#

Cas still seemed odd when Dean showed up that night, answering the door with a tight smile and sitting a little more rigidly than usual on the couch.

“Okay, what is it?” Dean asked. “Is this about the moustache thing, because you can grow one if you want to”

“What?” Cas frowned.

“You’re being weird, like that time you thought you dented Baby” Dean replied.

Cas sighed. “You should consider being a detective if they ever fire you, y’know” He replied, getting up and going to his room.

“What would they fire me for?” Dean chuckled, watching him when he came back.

“You did once pit the children against each other in what I heard was a pretty vicious game of dodgeball” Cas smiled a little, sitting down but keeping one hand behind his back.

“True” Dean smiled. “Only for you though”

“I’m honoured” Cas smiled. “I got you a present”

“Oh?” Dean inquired, trying to see what he was holding.

“It was for our anniversary, but I think I might have a nervous breakdown before then so…” Cas trailed off and handed him a small box.

Dean smiled a little, opening it. Inside was a silver key, attached to two keychains. One was a black car, and the other was s silver ‘home’ tag.

“It’s uh… it’s a key to my apartment” Cas explained, watching him for a moment. “Well um… I say my apartment- I actually thought maybe we- umm…. our apartment, maybe”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Dean grinned.

“Yes” Cas nodded, eyes wide as he waited for Dean’s reply.

Dean laughed a little, pulling Cas into a tight hug a moment later. “Of course I will, I’d love to”

“Seriously?” Cas smiled widely, hugging back.

“Uh huh, your place is way nicer than mine” Dean teased.

“Shut up” Cas chuckled, pulling back and watching him for a moment. “Thanks, Dean”

“What?” Dean smiled back.

“For being the best boyfriend ever” Cas mumbled.

“I’m gonna need that in writing” Dean smiled back, kissing him again. “Oh, and I got you a present too”

“What’s that?” Cas asked. “If you say your presence, I swear”

“No, but that’s what I’m getting you for your birthday” Dean chuckled. “I don’t really have any symbolic gestures for mine but uh… How are you set over summer?”

“I don’t have any plans yet” Cas replied.

“Cool, because I’m taking you on a road trip” Dean grinned.

“In Baby? I am honoured” Cas chuckled.

“Of course in Baby” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me, I’ll go get drinks”

Dean waited until he left to go to the kitchen before looking over the back of the couch to shout to him. “Oh, now that we’re living together I think we’ll only need one car, right?”

“You’re not getting rid of my car, Dean” Cas called back.

“Damn it” Dean mumbled to himself. “One day, pimp mobile”


	15. The End

“You look very nice Mr. Winchester” Cas grinned when Dean walked out of their bedroom, wearing the new sit he’d bought for the sole use of tonight’s graduation ceremony.

“Oh thank you Mr Novak, you look very nice too” Dean smiled back, fixing his tie for him anyway. He seemed to have a divine knack for putting it on backwards.

“Oh, thank you” Cas blushed a little, still smiling to Dean.

“What’re you grinning at?” Dean smiled back, watching him when he finished with his tie.

“I love you” Cas replied. It had been almost six months now since he’d said it the first time and Dean was sure he’d never get used to it.

“I love you too, Cas” Dean smiled, kissing him sweetly and as usual making him blush harder.

“Now stop being cheesy and find your car keys” Cas chuckled when he pulled back, nudging his chest.

“One step ahead babe” Dean smiled, pulling them out of his pocket. “Have you seen my beef jerky though? I can’t find it”

“I hid it” Cas replied, getting his jacket and handing Dean his. “Because I knew you’d try and take it with you tonight”

“C’mon babe, my pockets are big enough I don’t see why I shouldn’t” Dean pouted.

“It’s a graduation Dean, there’s a buffet afterwards” Cas replied.

“Fine” Dean pouted still. “You go get in the car, I’ll meet you down there” He told him, handing over the keys.

“Don’t bring snacks” Cas told him, watching him for a moment before he left to go down to the parking garage.

Dean smiled a little and went to their room again, checking Cas hadn’t come back up before taking the box from the bottom of his sock drawer and slipping it into his pocket.

#

“Y’know what would make this even better?” Dean whispered as the students filed across the stage.

“Don’t even think about saying beef jerky” Cas whispered back.

Dean chuckled, going quiet again when Naomi shot them a glance. Cas giggled quietly, nudging him.

“You got in trouble” He whispered.

“Shut up” Dean mumbled, slipping his hand into his pocket to check for the box again.

Once the ceremony was over, Dean took a few pictures with students who asked; enjoying the way Cas seemed to set his jaw every time a group of girls asked for a photo. Once they finished, they met up with Gabriel and Kali outside.

“So, lets guess who the favourite gym teacher this year was” Gabriel chuckled, nudging Dean’s shoulder.

“You did seem to attract a lot of attention” Cas commented, slipping his arm around Dean’s waist.

“Probably those shorts, huh?” Gabriel chuckled, making Cas scoff.

“Worked on you didn’t it?” Dean grinned.

“Mm, those ugly red things were the sole reason I found you attractive” Cas rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

“Okay lovebirds, save the domestic for Cas’ place” Gabriel told them.

“Our place, actually” Cas smiled a little. “Dean just moved in”

“Huh” Gabriel nodded. “So now I actually do know where you live, Deano”

“Noted” Dean smiled back, following them out into the parking lot.

#

Naturally, Gabriel had decided to host the post-graduation party for teachers. Dean followed behind him in the car, to what Gabriel had assured him wasn’t a strip club, but he couldn’t really be sure. He was pleasantly surprised as they went inside, patting Gabriel’s shoulder. “Good job dude”

“Thanks” Gabriel replied. “Oh, and since you’re here early you can help me set up”

“Knew there’d be a catch” Dean nodded, following Gabriel and leaving Kali with Cas. “So when’s everyone getting here?”

“Couple of hours” Gabriel replied, glancing to Kali and then back at Dean. “I uh- actually invited you here early for a reason”

Dean raised his eyebrow a little. “Oh God, is it some kind of prank? Because this is a new suit”

“No” Gabriel shook his head, checking around them before he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and showed it to him.

“Wow, Gabriel I’m flattered but uh-” He chuckled, stopping when Gabriel punched his arm.

“For Kali” Gabriel told him, putting it away. “You think now is a good time?”

Dean paused a moment, putting his hand in his pocket to feel his own and sighing softly.

“What? You look nervous, is this not a good idea?” Gabriel worried.

“No” Dean shook his head. “Just uh- I gotta rearrange some plans. But you should go for it” He nodded.

“What plans?” Gabriel asked, watching him.

“Doesn’t matter, you should do it” Dean replied.

“Oh shit were you going to-”

“Yeah, but it’s okay I can do it later” Dean shrugged, playing with the box.

“Nuh uh, you do tonight” Gabriel replied. “Seriously man, Kali loves you guys so much she’ll probably enjoy this proposal more”

“You’re sure?” Dean asked, watching him closely.

“Positive, this is a bigger deal for you guys” Gabriel replied.

“Okay but uh, I had a plan” Dean replied.

“Anything you need man, I’m here” Gabriel replied, grinning and punching his shoulder again. “This is so cool, we’re gonna be brothers”

“If he says yes” Dean smiled at the thought, glancing at Cas again.

“Of course he will” Gabriel replied. “Trust me”

#

The party went by quickly, Dean and Gabriel seeing to it that everyone had a good time.

“You’re being awfully pally” Cas pointed out when they came back to the table.

“Dunno what you’re talking about Cassie, Dean-o was already my best friend” Gabriel told him.

“Uh huh” Dean chuckled, kissing Cas’ temple. “’Nother drink?”

“I think you’re both already drunk” Kali chuckled.

Dean and Gabriel smiled knowingly at each other, before the shorter man cleared his throat. “I’m getting another round”

Dean nodded and smiled to him, turning back to Cas.

“What’re you hiding?” Cas frowned. “Is this one of Gabriel’s pranks?”

“No, I promise you’ll like it babe” Dean smiled. “Just trust me”

As soon as the party was over, Dean collected their things, taking Cas hand to go outside.

“C’mon guys, coffee’s on me” Gabriel told them, taking Kali’s hand to walk with them.

“I think we should head home” Cas replied, watching Dean and Gabriel suspiciously.

“C’mon babe, we haven’t had a night out with our friends in so long” Dean smiled, leading them on and following Gabriel.

Thankfully the Starbucks around the corner was still open, and Gabriel got them a table. “Now you ladies sit here, and we’ll go get the drinks” He told Cas and Kali.

Cas rolled his eyes but sat down anyway.

Dean smiled as they went up to the bar to order. “Hey, I have a weird request” He told the teen behind the counter.

“I’ve probably heard weirder” He replied, doing as Dean said and handing the cup over when it was done. “Good luck man”

“Thanks” Dean nodded, carrying all four drinks over and feeling the butterflies in his stomach intensifying as he handed Cas his drink. Cas watched him suspiciously, as he went to take a sip.

“This is empty” He commented after his first attempt, watching Dean and Gabriel. “Was that the prank?”

“Huh, that’s weird” Dean commented, sliding his chair a little closer to Cas’ and only making his frown even deeper. “Oh, I think they gave you two cups that’s probably it” He added, unable to keep from smiling a little.

Cas frowned. “How would that make a difference?” He mumbled, slipping his cup out of the other one it was inside.

Dean could feel his heart beating in his ears, watching Cas closely for a reaction. His frown dropped when he noticed the writing on the side of the cup, looking between it and Dean. “Dean” He whispered after a moment.

“Open it” Dean replied, wanting to let the whole thing play out before he heard Cas’ reply.

Cas took off the lid, and Dean was sure he saw him smile as he pulled the ring from the bottom of the empty cup. He let out a short laugh, smiling up at Dean with his eyes starting to water a little. “I wanna hear you say it” He whispered, handing the ring over.

“Castiel” Dean smiled, nudging his chair out of the way to get down on his knee. Kali gasped, making him smile a little more as he looked up at Cas. “Would you marry me?”

Cas laughed again, wiping his eyes and nodding furiously. “Of course I will, you idiot”

Dean smiled widely as he pulled him into a tight hug, letting Cas bury his face into his shoulder. He looked up after a moment, seeing Gabriel and Kali smiling at them. Gabriel winked, putting his thumb up to him.

Dean smiled and did the same back before he closed his eyes again. He was glad they were the only ones in the place. He was definitely going to be crying like a sap for a while.


	16. Epilogue

“Cas, c’mon we can buy you a toothbrush on the way” Dean called into the bathroom where he’d been leaning and waiting for almost twenty minutes now.

“I bought new toothbrushes for this trip Dean, this is a matter of principle” Cas called back.

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned a little more against the wall. “Did you buy more beef jerky?”

“Why am I in charge of buying your road trip snacks, Dean?” Cas replied, opening the door and huffing. “But yes, I bought more last night when I went out for toothbrushes”

Dean went to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and smiling to himself. “Found it”

“Good for you Dean” Cas replied, mang sure they had everything.

“Cas, I found your stuff” Dean elaborated, taking his hand to pull him into the kitchen and pointing into the cupboard where the bag with beef jerky and new toothbrushes and toothpaste were sitting.

“Oh” Cas blushed, grabbing it. “Well, that’s one less stop on the way I guess” He muttered as he went to put it into his bag.

“Unlikely, we already have twelve bathroom breaks planned” Dean replied as he started picking up the bags to get into the car.

“People never plan enough breaks Dean, we have a lot of drinks for the journey, its sensible” Cas replied.

“It’s excessive” Dean replied, pausing for a moment and putting everything down. “Hey”

“What?” Cas mumbled, looking through his checklist again.

Dean tipped his chin up, kissing him gently. “Love you”

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “I love you too Dean” He replied, face softening a little. “But that’s not a get out of jail free card, y’know”

“It’s worked so far” Dean smiled back, nudging Cas’ ribs gently when he saw his lips tug up into and almost smile.

“You’re such a dork” He mumbled, picking up his bags.

“A dork that you’re engaged to” Dean grinned, taking them for him and heading down to the garage.

#

“It’s the next left” Cas read, rubbing his temples as he looked at the map.

“Cas babe there’s no let there’s just trees” Dean pointed out.

“It’s a national park Dean, everything is trees” Cas replied, putting the map down. “Isn’t there a road sign?”

Dean sighed and continued to look around. “Ah!” He smiled, turning when he finally saw a left. “Never been so happy to see a parking lot in my life”

Cas smiled a little. “Awesome, now let’s go check in, I need to pee”

“Of course you do” Dean sighed, smiling fondly as he watched Cas get out.

The hotel was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was the only one Dean had been able to find that was actually on the national park site. He smiled to the woman behind the desk, checking them in before he turned back to find Cas staring at them.

“We got room 12” He told him, picking up most of the bags and handing Cas the key.

“Okay” Cas nodded, pulling Dean back by his shirt when he went to leave and kissing him firmly.

“What was that for?” Dean smiled when he pulled back, seeing Cas smirking too.

“Someone was getting a little too friendly” Cas replied, leading the way up to their room.

“Dork” Dean smiled fondly as he followed.

“Huh” Cas commented as he opened the door. “Did you book a double room?”

“Yes” Dean replied, walking inside with him and seeing two twin beds. “Oh”

“I’ll go handle this” Cas told him, putting their bags down.

Dean chuckled a little as he watched him go, laying down on one of the beds.

#

After half an hour, Dean was ready to send out a search party for Cas, sitting up to go check for him when he walked inside.

“Hey babe, get lost?” He chuckled.

“We have to keep this room” Cas frowned, sitting down on the other bed.

“Oh” Dean replied, watching his expression. “Care to elaborate?”

“Stupid old lady at the desk asked if we were married” Cas mumbled. “Said we couldn’t have a double room if we weren’t, it’s ridiculous this isn’t the nineteenth century”  

Dean started laughing at that, laying back down.

“What’s so funny?” Cas frowned again.

“Of all the reasons she could have denied us a double room, I think that’s the least offensive one” Dean chuckled.

Cas considered it for a moment before he laughed a little too. “I suppose” He replied. “Your fault for not proposing sooner” He teased.

“Of course” Dean smiled.

“This means we can’t snuggle though” Cas added after a moment, looking over at him.

“Who said?” Dean grinned, moving over to the other bed. “Move over” He told him, laying down next to him.

“Dean” Cas giggled, sliding over a little. “We cannot both fit on here”

“Not with that attitude” Dean smiled, rolling onto his side. “Watch” He chuckled, moving and laying flat ontop of him.

“Dean” Cas laughed, nudging his shoulder. “You’re crushing me, you idiot”

“See? Now we only take up the space of one person” Dean chuckled, getting onto his hands and knees after a moment to take some of his weight off Cas.

Cas took a dramatic breath in. “Thank God, I thought you were going to kill me there”

“It’s all that muscle mass” Dean grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, I think it was mostly just your ego” Cas replied.

“Mm, was that my ego or am I just happy to see you?” Dean teased, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Oh, shit” Cas mumbled, looking back at him.

“I thought that was pretty smooth, but okay” Dean replied.

“No, not you” Cas replied. “I didn’t uh…. did you bring the stuff?”

“No, I thought you were” Dean replied.

“Ugh” Cas groaned, dropping his head back against the pillow again. “I guess we’ll have to do without”

“Hey, maybe we can ask that old lady on the desk to go buy us some” Dean joked after a moment.

Cas chuckled under him, shaking his head. “I think she’d have a heart attack, babe”

Dean chuckled softly, kissing him again when he opened his eyes and working the buttons of his shirt open. “You better stay quiet then” He winked, pulling the duvet over them both.

#

“Cas, this is never ending” Dean whined as he followed him up what felt like the two hundredth hill that day.

“C’mon, you big baby, this is the last hill I promise” Cas replied, taking Dean’s hand to help him up.

Dean took a moment when they reached the top, leaning forward with his hands against his thighs to catch his breath. Cas chuckled a little as he looked around, standing straight with his hands on his hips.

Dean straightened up too after a moment, looking around. “Huh” He commented, getting his breath back. “Pretty nice view”

“Pretty nice?” Cas smiled, looking out again.

“Well, it’s no you-getting-out-of-the-shower, but it’ll do” Dean grinned.

Cas blushed and nudged his shoulder. “Idiot”

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’s beautiful, I’ll admit that. Kinda wish we didn’t have to hike all that way though”

“We were walking for thirty minutes, Dean” Cas chuckled.

“Uh huh, and now we gotta walk thirty minutes back” Dean replied. “That’s an hour of hiking”

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “Did you bring the camera?”

“Uh huh, stay there I want a picture of you” He replied.

“I don’t want a picture of me by myself” Cas replied.

“Okay fine, then we’ll take one of those facies” Dean replied, turning on the camera. He looked up when cas started laughing at him. “What?”

“Did you just say facie?” He asked.

“What? The things the kids take of themselves” Dean replied.

“Selfies, sweetheart” Cas replied, taking the camera and kissing him gently.

“Oh” Dean blushed a little.

“C’mon, old man Winchester” Cas chuckled, putting his arm around Dean’s neck and taking a picture of them.

#

“I don’t want a big wedding” Cas blurted while they were laid in his bed again that night. They’d figured out that Dean could lay on his back with Cas half-on, half-off quite comfortably, as long as neither of them tried to roll over in their sleep.

“Me either” Dean nodded. “Not in a church either, churches are creepy”

Cas chuckled a little. “Okay, small wedding in our living room, got it”

Dean chuckled and nudged his side. “Maybe not so close to home”

“Here is pretty nice” Cas commented after a moment.

“Uh huh” Dean smiled. “I don’t want a big fuss either, maybe just invite a few friends and the relatives we actually like and just do it, same day kind of deal”

Cas hummed and nodded, looking up at Dean. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think I might be” Dean grinned back.

Dean was sure Claire just about died when he and Cas came back after summer vacation with matching rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to say thank you so much for all of the nice comments, and for encouraging me to keep going with this. I've loved writing this series, and I really hope that you've enjoyed reading it. There will be a series of one-shots based around this series posted at some point, so if you have any lingering questions about the story let me know in the comments and I'll write something for you.   
> Thanks so much for reading, hope to see you again in my next series. :)


End file.
